Secrets
by Andra Marie Mueller
Summary: A mysterious explosion reunites Peter with a ghost from his past who will irrevocably affect his future.


"SECRETS" By Andra Marie Mueller  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story takes place approximately two years after "Requiem", the series finale of "Kung Fu: The Legend Continues", and operates on the assumption that Peter eventually returned to the police force. All things KF:TLC are the legal property of Warner Bros. and Michael Sloane.  
  
Peter Caine was at his desk inside the 101st precinct, his handsome face grim as he attempted to make a dent in the mounds of paperwork piled there. As he signed his name to an arrest report for the umpteenth time, his commanding officer, Captain Karen Simms, emerged from her office and addressed her officers.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I need your attention for a moment, please. There's been an explosion at the 44th precinct, and they have a mess over there. There are casualties, but we don't know how many. I'm heading over there to help them in whatever way I can and would appreciate assistance from those of you not involved in urgent cases."  
  
Peter was the first to volunteer. "I'll go, Captain. I'm so far behind on my paperwork already, another day or two won't make a difference."  
  
"Thank you, Detective."  
  
Count us in, Captain," Skalany said, gesturing toward herself and T.J. Kincaid.  
  
"Jody and I are with you too, "Kermit interjected from behind them.  
  
"Excellent. Let's go."  
  
############################################################################ #  
  
Just under twenty minutes later, the group from the 101st arrived at what was left of the 44th precinct. The front of the two-story building had been blown away, and small fires were still burning amidst the rubble. At least half a dozen ambulances and fire trucks were present, and the uninjured officers were doing their best to keep the onlookers out while allowing the emergency personnel in. As the remainder of the victims were loaded into the ambulances, the coroner's department undertook the unpleasant task of removing the bodies of those who had not survived. Taking in the scene before him, Peter was struck by an unwelcome sense of déjà vu.  
  
This place looks just like the temple did after Tan and his goons destroyed it, he thought to himself.  
  
"I'm going to talk to the fire captain and see what I can find out," Simms said. "Peter, I want you and Kermit to find out who's in charge and bring them to me. Skalany, you and Jody talk to the survivors and get as much information about what happened as you can. T.J., I want you to help the medics get the rest of these people loaded into ambulances."  
  
The detectives nodded in mute acknowledgement of their instructions, then headed off. Peter approached the nearest officer and flashed his badge. "I'm Detective Caine with the 101st and this is Detective Griffin. Is your captain here?"  
  
"Captain Burke was killed in the explosion," the young man told him.  
  
"Who's in charge?" Kermit asked.  
  
"Lieutenant Riese."  
  
"Riese?" Kermit echoed. "Samantha Riese?"  
  
The kid nodded as Peter asked, "Is the lieutenant available to answer some questions?"  
  
"She's across the street talking to one of the firefighters."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kermit and Peter made their way through the maze of people just as the lieutenant finished her discussion with the fireman.  
  
"Lieutenant Riese?" Peter prompted.  
  
She glanced over expectantly, and Peter felt his heart skip a beat. Samantha Riese was, quite simply, the most exquisitely beautiful woman he had ever seen. Of medium height and very shapely, she appeared to be in her late twenties, with fair skin, dark blonde hair, and sky blue eyes which accentuated the sheer perfection of her face.  
  
I know those eyes, Peter thought to himself.  
  
As Peter took a moment to recover form her appearance, Samantha met his gaze, and an unmistakable flash of surprised recognition passed across her features before she shifted her attention to Kermit. "Hello, Griffin," she greeted, her voice laced with a Southern accent. "It's been a long time."  
  
"Too long," Kermit returned. "Nice accent you've picked up."  
  
"Nice shades. If I remember correctly, they are to block out those individuals whose personalities grate on your corneas."  
  
"Good memory, Kid. That's a lovely lump on your forehead."  
  
"Its look worse than it is," Samantha assured him. "I wish I could say the same about the precinct. It's been a while since I've seen this kind of destruction."  
  
"Do you have a lot of experience with explosions?" Peter inquired casually.  
  
Samantha returned her gaze to his, and a flicker of some unidentifiable emotion passed across her face as she answered softly, "Just one, a long time ago."  
  
"What are you doing in this city, Kid?" Kermit interjected. "Did you finally get tired of rubbing shoulders with spies and senators?"  
  
"Something like that," Samantha evaded. "I see the rumors about you going legitimate were actually true."  
  
Kermit shrugged. "I thought it might be interesting to make a living on the right side of the law for a change."  
  
"I take it you and Detective Caine are here to investigate the explosion," Samantha surmised.  
  
Kermit nodded. "Our captain recruited a few of us to come over and try to help."  
  
"How are you with a broom?" Samantha asked wryly.  
  
Peter chose that moment to rejoin the conversation. "I'm curious, Lieutenant; how did you know my name?"  
  
Samantha graced him with a faint smile and gestured at his wrists. "Is there more than one Shaolin cop in this city?" she asked rhetorically.  
  
Just then, Captain Simms and the fire captain, Chris Brooks, joined the trio.  
  
"My men and I are finished here, Lieutenant," Brooks said. "Are you sure we can't give you a ride to the hospital? You rally should have a doctor check your forehead."  
  
"It's nothing an ice pack and few stitches can't fix, Captain. I'm not going anywhere until all the officers are accounted for, one way or another."  
  
Brooks shook his head. "It's your call, Lieutenant," he conceded, then wandered back into the midst of the rubble. Once he was gone, Simms addressed Samantha. "Lieutenant Riese, I'm Captain Karen Simms from the 101st."  
  
"Thank you for bringing the reinforcements, Captain. We can use all the help we can get."  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?" Sims asked.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure," Samantha responded. "Captain Burke had called all of us into the conference room for our weekly meeting, and less than five minutes later the precinct exploded."  
  
"Was there any kind of warning?" Peter interjected.  
  
Samantha shook her head. "No, nothing. At first we thought it was an earthquake, but the ground wasn't shaking. The building just seemed to blow itself to pieces."  
  
"Maybe it was some type of natural gas explosion," Kermit suggested.  
  
"I made the same suggestion to Captain Brooks," Samantha replied, "but he said the explosion was too widespread. Gas explosions tend to occur within a confined area closest to the source. And in any event there was more than one explosion, five they think."  
  
"Sabotage?" Simms asked evenly.  
  
"It looks likely."  
  
"Five.?" Peter was thoughtful. "In a police station? How could they get five bombs in?"  
  
"It may have been an inside job." Samantha stared at the destruction in front of her. The front of the building was a tangle of concrete, steel and burned rubble. "This was too precise to be random."  
  
"How so?" Simms pressed.  
  
"It was all too convenient: the timing, the extent of the destruction, the extent of the casualties. Whoever is responsible for the explosions knew when the precinct would be at its fullest, and knew exactly where to plant the bombs so they couldn't be detected, but would also cause the most damage - and no one saw anything."  
  
"If you're right, Lieutenant, then that means one of your people is a traitor," Peter pointed out. "Any idea who it might be?"  
  
"I don't make it a habit to keep a list of which of my fellow officers might be dirty cops, Detective," Samantha snapped.  
  
The conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Jody and Skalany, who quickly informed Simms of what they had learned. The information they had gathered correlated with Samantha's own suspicions, and Simms gave he ran empathetic glance.  
  
"Unfortunately it looks like Detective Caine is right, Lieutenant. You have a traitor in your midst. But not necessarily an officer. There are a lot of civilian positions as well."  
  
Any response from Samantha was prevented by the return of T.J., who acknowledged the others with a brief smile before addressing Samantha. "Lieutenant Riese, one of the medics asked me to give this to you. It's a list of which hospitals the surviving officers were taken to, along with a final accounting of the casualties."  
  
"Would you please read it, Detective?" Samantha requested. "I don't think I'm up to it."  
  
T.J. nodded, and Samantha listened in pained silence as he slowly read the list aloud, the recital of names concluding with a grim summary. "Forty officers confirmed dead, at least two dozen others are critically or seriously wounded, and another half dozen or so have minor injuries. In addition, nearly twenty civilians who were in the precinct at the time of the explosion have been reported killed or injured, and all of the dogs in the K-9 division are dead as well. Someone certainly went to a lot of trouble to take out this precinct."  
  
"Yeah, but who, and why?" Skalany pondered aloud.  
  
"I think that's the question we have to answer," Simms replied, and glanced toward Samantha expectantly, only to find the younger woman had distanced herself a few feet away from the group and was staring at the remains of the precinct.  
  
"Let's give her a moment people," Simms instructed.  
  
The others followed their captain as she put some distance between them and Samantha, but Peter instead made his way over to stand beside her. "Are you all right, Lieutenant?" he asked gently.  
  
"No, I'm not," Samantha admitted, and suddenly began to cry as the weight of the morning's events hit her at last. Knowing all too well what she was feeling, Peter wordlessly pulled her into his arms and held her in a silent gesture of comfort. Samantha remained in his arms for several minutes, then regained control of her emotional state and pulled away from Peter as she flashed him an embarrassed smile.  
  
"I apologize for drenching you, Detective. Contrary to appearances, I don't usually burst into hysterics in a stranger's embrace."  
  
"I get the feeling you and I aren't strangers, Lieutenant," Peter countered.  
  
"Is that what your Shaolin intuition is telling you?" Samantha prompted lightly.  
  
"Its what the look on your face told me when Kermit and I first approached you," Peter amended. "Where have we met before?"  
  
"This isn't the time or place for me to answer that question, Peter," Samantha responded, unconsciously addressing him by his given name.  
  
Kermit and Simms chose that moment to rejoin them and the former shot Samantha a concerned glance. "You okay, Kid?"  
  
"I will be. I just don't understand how someone could do this. So many people killed or injured, and the person responsible is someone we trusted."  
  
"Cops sometimes get stabbed in the back, but we never expect it to be one of our own holding the knife," Kermit remarked.  
  
"I don't have time to be looking over my shoulder while I help my officers deal with what's happened, Kermit. We have to come to terms with our losses and try to salvage what's left of our precinct. We can't do that if we're sizing each other up as suspects."  
  
"That's what we're here for, Lieutenant," Simms told her. "Those of your officers who are well enough to keep working can temporarily relocate to the 101st while your precinct is being rebuilt. My detectives will do everything they can to help uncover the person responsible for this tragedy."  
  
"That's extremely generous, Captain. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Now why don't you go to the hospital and get your injury taken care of? My detectives and I will wrap things up here for you."  
  
Samantha gave her a grateful smile before turning to Kermit. "Kermit, could I please have a word with you in private?"  
  
"Sure, Kid. Excuse us."  
  
Samantha and Kermit walked a few feet away as Simms excused herself to check on the officers doing crowd control, and T.J. waited until they were all out of earshot before addressing his friends.  
  
"Lieutenant Riese is the personification of the term 'drop dead gorgeous'," he gushed.  
  
"She and Kermit are awfully chummy," Skalany observed. "I get the impression they've met before."  
  
"They have," Peter said, and glanced toward where they were talking. "Lieutenant Riese knew who Kermit was on sight, and Kermit recognized her name the minute one of her officers mentioned it."  
  
"Speaking of being chummy," Jody interjected, "you and the lovely lieutenant certainly got friendly rather quickly."  
  
Peter shot her an annoyed glance. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I'm simply commenting on the fact that you were holding her in a rather intimate embrace less than fifteen minutes after meeting her," Jody clarified. "That's fat work even for you."  
  
"Not that I need to explain myself to you, Partner," Peter retorted, "But I was only trying to offer her some comfort. I've been where she is, and it's overwhelming to say the least. Considering half her precinct is now in body bags en route to the morgue, I thought she could use a little compassion. You might try it yourself some time."  
  
Unaware of the argument taking place a few feet away, Samantha and Kermit were having one of their own.  
  
"He's eventually going to figure it out, Kid," Kermit said. "It will go over better coming from you."  
  
"Kermit, I have more pressing issue to deal with at the moment than rehashing my childhood friendship with Peter Caine."  
  
"This is me you're talking to, Samantha, remember? I know how important Peter was to you all those years ago, and I know what that friendship cost you. Peter has the right to know, too."  
  
"What happened twenty-one years ago is nobody's business but mine, Kermit. I'm asking you as a friend to honor my wishes and not reveal my identity to Peter. I can't deal with him right now."  
  
"Why are you so scared to share your secret with him?"  
  
"He has enough of his own emotional scars from my father. I don't want to reopen them by revealing mine."  
  
Behind his shades, Kermit gave her a disapproving glare, but nonetheless agreed to her request. "All right, Kid; you win. I'll keep your secret for now, but once you've had few days to recover from the explosion, I expect you to tell Peter the truth."  
  
"I will," Samantha promised.  
  
The two exchanged a hug, then Samantha headed toward one of the remaining medics as Kermit started back toward the others. As her drew closer, he could hear the exchange between Jody and Peter.  
  
"My aren't we touchy?" Jody taunted. "Could it be that you're considering Lieutenant Riese for your next flavor-of-the-month girlfriend?"  
  
Peter's gaze turned to ice. "That was a cheap shot, Jody."  
  
"Now children, you know the rules about fighting," Kermit interjected drolly. "Are you two going to kiss and make up, or do I have to send you to your rooms without dessert?"  
  
"I'm going back to the precinct," Peter said evenly. "Mary-Margaret, are you coming?"  
  
"Right behind you, Partner."  
  
Peter cast Jody a final pointed look before staring for his Stealth, and Skalany gave her a sympathetic smile before hurrying to catch up with him. Jody watched them disappear, then wandered off in search of Simms, leaving a confused Kermit alone with T.J.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Kermit asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah," T.J. responded.  
  
############################################################################ #  
  
Later that afternoon, Simms was in her office with Kermit when Broderick's voice came over the intercom. "Excuse the interruption, Captain, but Commissioner Kincaid is on line three for you.  
  
"Thank you, Sergeant," Simms replied, then picked up her phone. "Good afternoon, Commissioner. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I understand you paid a visit to what's left of the 44th precinct this morning," Kincaid said. "What's the verdict?"  
  
"Over half the officers and twenty civilians were killed in the initial explosion, and nearly half a dozen more police personnel aren't expected to survive their injuries. The building itself is damaged beyond repair, and a few of the surrounding buildings sustained minor damage as well."  
  
"Was there a ranking officer in charge when you got to the scene?"  
  
'Yes, Lieutenant Samantha Riese. My detectives and I arrived about half an hour after the explosion, but she already had the scene remarkably organized."  
  
"Were you able to get any kind of explanation out of her about what happened?" Kincaid pressed.  
  
"Nothing substantial, but she seems to think it was an inside job," Simms revealed.  
  
"An inside job?" Kincaid repeated. "By whom?"  
  
"That's what we're hoping to find out. I've extended an offer to the remaining officers from the 44th to relocate here until their precinct is up and running again."  
  
"They may be with you longer than you think, Captain," Kincaid said. "I just got off the phone with the mayor, and given the new budget cuts, she doesn't feel it would be financially feasible to rebuild the precinct. The survivors will be transferred to their choice of precincts."  
  
"What about the investigation into the explosion?" Simms asked.  
  
"Let Lieutenant Riese handle it. I'm sure your detectives can give her whatever assistance she needs."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Excellent, then its settled. Keep me posted, Captain."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The captain hung up the phone and met Kermit's inquiring gaze. "Well, it looks like some of our guests from the 44th precinct are going to be staying with us permanently. Commissioner Kincaid just informed me that the 44th precinct is not going to be rebuilt, and that its surviving officers are going to be reassigned to the precinct of their choice."  
  
"How generous of him to give them a choice," Kermit said sarcastically.  
  
"It's going to make the investigation into the explosion that much more difficult as well, given the fact the suspects are going to be scattered throughout the city."  
  
"Assuming whoever is responsible doesn't use it as an excuse to quit the force and leave town," Kermit mused.  
  
"To do that would be entirely too suspicious," Simms countered. "Our mystery bomber will wait a few weeks for the furor to die down before making nay moves to cover his tracks."  
  
"There is a chance that the person responsible was killed in the explosion."  
  
"I hope not. I'd like to give Lieutenant Riese and her officers the satisfaction of bringing this bomber of theirs to justice."  
  
"Speaking of Samantha, you should probably send someone over to the hospital to give her the news."  
  
"Are you volunteering?" Simms asked casually. "After all, you two are obviously already on a first name basis."  
  
To anyone else, Simms' remark might have sounded as if it were prompted by jealousy, but Kermit knew the captain was secure enough in their relationship to know there was no reason for her to be jealous. "Samantha and I have a history," Kermit admitted. "As for volunteers to go see her, however, I'd start with out ever popular 'Shaolin cop'. I don't think you'll have to ask him twice."  
  
"He did seem tot take to the lieutenant rather quickly, didn't he?"  
  
"Much to Detective Powell's dismay," Kermit added.  
  
"I thought she had gotten over her feelings for Peter."  
  
"No, that torch is still burning very brightly, and now that Kelly is engaged to Frank, Jody has to carry it solo."  
  
"This isn't right, you know," Simms commented. "The two of us discussing the personal lives of the other detectives."  
  
"I agree; it's not right at all."  
  
"It's a lot of fun, though."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
The two exchanged a smile, then the captain returned to the original topic under discussion. "I'll ask Detective Caine to stop by the hospital after his shift. It will give him a chance to talk with the other survivors."  
  
"And it will give him a chance to try and pry more information out of Samantha about their past."  
  
Simms gave him a sideways glance. "Speaking of which, I don't suppose you'd care to elaborate on your history with the lovely young lieutenant?"  
  
"I'll tell you about it over dinner at my place."  
  
"I'll look forward to it."  
  
############################################################################ #  
  
That evening, Peter finished his shift and as requested, headed over to the hospital in search of Samantha. As he approached the nurses' station, he spotted Doctor Sabourin standing a few feet away and wandered over to say hello. "What's up, Doc?" he greeted.  
  
Sabourin glanced up and flashed him a warm smile. "Hello, Peter. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm looking for Lieutenant Samantha Riese. She was one of the officers brought in from the 44th precinct."  
  
Last time I saw her, Lieutenant Riese was in the hospital chapel down the hall," Sabourin told him. "She's been in there most of the afternoon."  
  
"What about the other officers?"  
  
"The ones with minor injuries are on the third floor. The rest are in ICU."  
  
"Thanks, Doc."  
  
Peter walked down the hall to the chapel and spotted Samantha inside, seated in the front pew, her head bowed in prayer. Making his way down the short aisle, Peter wordlessly sat down next to her, offering whatever comfort he could simply by being there. After several minutes, Samantha broke the silence. "'The evil man has no future hope, and the lamp of the wicked will be snuffed out'," she said in a near whisper.  
  
"Is that a quote?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yes, from the Bible," Samantha confirmed. "What are you doing here, Detective?"  
  
"I'd like to talk with some of your officers to find out if they can give me any more information regarding this morning's explosion," Peter said.  
  
"I'd rather you saved your questions until tomorrow," Samantha requested. "It's been a long day, and they need to get some rest."  
  
"Of course. I can come back in the morning."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Before I go, there is something I have to tell you. Captain Simms spoke with Commissioner Kincaid this afternoon, and due to budget cuts, the 44th precinct is not going to be rebuilt."  
  
"What?!" Samantha exclaimed. "What's going to happen to my officers?" She felt responsible for the officers who had survived the bombing, and as the only ranking officer left, they were in fact hers.  
  
"They'll be reassigned to the precinct of their choice."  
  
"The precinct of their choice was the 44th," Samantha muttered. "Its bad enough that our precinct was destroyed and half our population killed, but now I have to tell my people that they don't have a place to go back to because the bureaucrats down at City Hall are too cheap to rebuild it."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"That makes two of us," Samantha replied, then grimaced as a sharp pain lanced through her head.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Aside from a headache that would knock an elephant to its knees, I'm fine," Samantha responded, and got to her feet.  
  
"I'd be happy to give you a ride home," Peter offered.  
  
"I appreciate the offer, Detective, but acting as my chauffer is going above and beyond the call of duty."  
  
"On the contrary, Milady," peter countered with a feigned British accent, "I would be remiss in my duties if I were to neglect a beautiful princess in need of my help."  
  
Samantha smiled. "When you put it that way, how can I refuse?"  
  
Peter gestured for the lieutenant to precede him, then followed her out of the chapel.  
  
############################################################################ #  
  
Samantha's house was in a quiet part of town near his mother's neighborhood, and Peter parked by the front curb. As he walked Samantha to the door, he spotted a dog's chew toy on the front porch and picked it up. "What kind of dog do you have?" he asked.  
  
Samantha glanced at the chew toy and flashed Peter a sad smile. "Cowboy was a German shepherd," she said. "He was at the precinct this morning and was killed in the explosion."  
  
"I'm sorry," Peter responded automatically.  
  
"So am I. Thank you for everything you've done today, Detective."  
  
"Peter," he corrected.  
  
"Peter," Samantha conceded, then closed her eyes against another flash of pain in her head.  
  
"Is your headache getting worse?" Peter asked.  
  
Samantha nodded, her elegant features contorted in pain, and Peter reached over to gently pace a hand against her injury. The lieutenant flinched at the contact, but his admonition to "Be still" caused her to do just that. After a few moments, the detective removed his hand and glanced at Samantha questioningly. "Better?" he prompted.  
  
"The pain is gone," she replied. "How did you do that?"  
  
"It's a Shaolin thing," Peter quipped, then grew serious. "Are you sure you'll be all right by yourself tonight, Lieutenant?"  
  
Yes, and call me Samantha."  
  
"Somehow Samantha doesn't seem to suit you. How about I call you Sam?"  
  
The question earned Peter his first full-fledged smile from Samantha, and he was once again struck buy how beautiful she was.  
  
"Old habits die hard, do they, Detective?" Samantha asked lightly.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Never mind. Good night, Peter. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Good night, Sam."  
  
He waited on the porch until he heard Samantha slide her deadbolt into place, the n walked back to his car, mulling over Samantha's response to his request to call her Sam.  
  
Old habits die hard, do they, Detective? she'd asked rhetorically.  
  
"What did she mean by that?" Peter wondered aloud.  
  
Climbing into the Stealth, Peter started the engine, then cast a final, thoughtful glance toward the house before pulling away.  
  
############################################################################ #  
  
The 101st was never quiet, but today, with the extra personnel there, the hustle and bustle was more pronounced. Peter walked into the squad room and spotted Strenlich and Samantha sequestered in the captain's office. He was about to ask Skalany what was going on when he saw Jody seated at her desk, pouring over arrest reports. Wanting to make amends for their argument the previous day, Peter made his way over to her, then grabbed a nearby chair and settled into it.  
  
"I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday."  
  
"And I'm sorry I said what I did about you and Lieutenant Riese," Jody returned.  
  
"Sorry enough to buy me lunch?" Peter prompted.  
  
"Only if you're sorry enough to spring for dessert."  
  
"You've got a deal."  
  
They exchanged a smile, then Peter got to his feet and walked over to his own desk just as Simms poked her head out of her office and called to him. "Detective Caine, would you please step into my office?"  
  
"Sure." Peter crossed over to enter Simms' office, then she shut the door behind him and seated herself at her desk.  
  
"I've discussed it with the chief and Lieutenant Riese, and I'm putting you in charge of the investigation into the explosions at the 44th."  
  
"I thought Sam was going to be handling," Peter replied, both he and Samantha missing the look that passed between Strenlich and Simms at Peter's use of Samantha's nickname.  
  
"Only in an advisory capacity," Samantha clarified. "For the next several days, I'm going to be dividing my time between salvaging the files that weren't destroyed in the explosion and assisting Chief Strenlich in appointing my officers new assignments. Unfortunately, as the surviving ranking officer, I also have several funerals to attend, so I'm going to need someone else to handle this case."  
  
"I'll be glad to help in any way I can. How much leeway will I have?"  
  
"Obviously you're to run anything questionable past Lieutenant Riese or myself," Simms said, "and I want to be informed when you uncover a suspect. In all other aspects, however, it will be your investigation."  
  
"Understood."  
  
Blake poked his head inside, interrupting them. "Excuse me, Captain, but there's a call for Lieutenant Riese on line five."  
  
"Did the caller identify himself?" Samantha asked.  
  
"She says she's your sister," Blake told her.  
  
Samantha tensed at the mention of her sibling and muttered a simple "Thank you" to Blake before excusing herself to take the call.  
  
"You can use the phone on my desk," Peter called to her.  
  
Samantha crossed over to Peter's desk and picked up the phone. "Samantha Riese."  
  
"Good morning, Lieutenant," Xia Tan's voice greeted with mock formality. "I heard about what happened to your precinct and wanted to make sure you were all right."  
  
"Spare me your false sympathy," Samantha retorted. "How did you find me?"  
  
"Honestly, Samantha, you should know better than to ask. The bond between us is as strong as it's ever been - the 'twin thing' I believe its commonly called - so I can sense your presence anywhere in this city."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I'm calling to tell you that I intend to finish what I started six years ago, and ensure that Caine and his son pay for Dad's death. I know better than to expect you to help me, so consider this fair warning to stay out of my way."  
  
"If you so much as look at them the wrong way, it will be the last mistake you ever make," Samantha snarled.  
  
"Was that a threat, Samantha?"  
  
"It was a promise. Stay away from them, or you'll have me to deal with."  
  
"My, my aren't we the brave little warrior?" Xia taunted. "It would seem that completing your training has given you a backbone."  
  
Samantha ignored the jibe. "Stay away from them, sister, and stay out of my way."  
  
Without giving Xia a chance to respond, Samantha slammed the receiver down just as Peter came over to reclaim his desk. "Family trouble?" he prompted.  
  
If you only knew, Samantha thought wryly. Aloud she said, "Nothing I can't handle.  
  
"How's your head?"  
  
"Whatever you did last night seems to still be working," Samantha told him. "I haven't had any more headaches."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it."  
  
"If anyone needs me, have Sgt. Broderick page me. I'm gong to head over to the 44th and see how the investigation is coming."  
  
"Given the extent of the destruction I saw yesterday, it's going to be slow."  
  
"I'm sure it will be. I'll see you later."  
  
Samantha exited the squad room just as Kermit entered, and the two exchanged a quick greeting in passing before the latter started toward his office. Noticing that Peter was watching Samantha leave, Kermit gave his friend a knowing smile.  
  
"Enjoying the view, Peter?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Do you mind a piece of friendly advice?" Kermit asked.  
  
"Why not?" Peter responded rhetorically.  
  
"If you intend to pursue a relationship with Samantha, make sure you plan to be with her for the long haul," Kermit said. "She's not the type to settle for a casual affair."  
  
"Neither am I," came Peter's reply.  
  
############################################################################ #  
  
A week passed, and the investigation into the destruction of the 44th precinct continued. Two days after the explosion, Samantha had broken the news to her officers that their precinct would not be rebuilt. Although clearly upset by the revelation, they took it in stride and had all pledged to make the transition to their new assignments as smooth as possible. As Peter gathered what information he could about which officers or civilian personnel from the 44th were the most likely suspects, Samantha divided her time between funerals for her fallen comrades, and meetings with Strenlich and other precinct commanders to assign partners for her officers. Despite his involvement in the investigation, Peter's curiosity about his mysterious past with Samantha continued to grow. Both she and Kermit had remained mute on the subject, although it quickly became clear that Kermit had confided in Simms about his own shared secrets with Samantha. The detective was growing increasingly frustrated that Samantha would not confide in him, and late one afternoon decided to do something about it. Getting to his feet, Peter crossed over to the office next to the captain's that now belonged to Samantha. The door was ajar, and she was sitting with her back to him, reading a file. Knocking on the doorframe to make his presence known, Peter waited until she had turned to face him before addressing her. "Excuse the interruption, Lieutenant, but I'd like to talk with you for a few minutes," he requested.  
  
Samantha silently gestured at the empty chair in front of her desk, and Peter swung the door shut behind him before settling into the chair. A pair of pictures on the wall behind her captured his attention, and recognizing the couple with her in the first one, he shot Samantha a surprised glance. "I see you have friends in high places," he observed.  
  
"Actually President and Mrs. Clinton were close friends of my grandfather, Ashton Riese."  
  
"I take it your grandfather was a politician."  
  
"He was a senator from Virginia."  
  
Making a mental note of her grandfather's name for future reference, Peter shifted his attention to the second picture, which was a photograph of Samantha and a large German shepherd.  
  
"That's quite a dog. I assume that was Cowboy?"  
  
"Yes. So do you want to tell me what you really came in here to discuss, or shall I guess?"  
  
"Why do you refuse to tell me where we've met before?" Peter asked bluntly.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to bring that up again." Samantha sat back in her chair. "Peter, I'm sorry I ever said anything. It would be better for both of us if you just forgot about it."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Why is it so important to you to find out who I am?"  
  
"Why is it so important to you that I don't?" Peter countered. "You've already admitted that we've met before, yet you refuse to say anything more than that. Kermit obviously knows your secrets and has no qualms about sharing them with Captain Simms. I seem to be the only one you don't deem worthy of your trust."  
  
"What do you expect me to do, Peter? Put everything else in my life on hold long enough to soothe your ego because you're miffed I don't trust you? Well take a number and stand in line, Detective, because I've got other priorities at the moment!"  
  
"This isn't about my ego, Sam. It's about the truth. I have a right to know what you're hiding about our mutual past."  
  
Knowing he was right, Samantha's ire faded. "It's not that simple, Peter. You can't expect me to reopen old wounds simply to satisfy your curiosity."  
  
Both her tone and her words made it clear to Peter that he was treading on thin ice. Obviously time doesn't heal all wounds, he observed silently. Whatever she's hiding has left her with scars. Choosing his next words very carefully, he said, I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just asking you to trust me enough to be honest with me."  
  
"Trusting you may be more of a risk than telling you the truth. It's been a long time since I've placed my faith in another person."  
  
"Then maybe it's time you gave it another shot," the detective suggested softly. "I'm not your enemy, Sam."  
  
You will be when you discover I'm Tan's daughter, Samantha countered silently. To Peter she said, "If you agree to call a truce and stop asking questions about us, I promise to tell you about our past after we've finished the investigation into the explosion."  
  
"Fair enough. Shall we shake to make our truce official?"  
  
Samantha extended her hand, and Peter took it in his, the physical contact sending a jolt of attraction through both their systems. As their hands touched, however, Peter suddenly found himself remembering another time, another place.  
  
BRANIFF, CALIFORNIA: 1978  
  
Twelve year-old Peter Caine stood in the midst of the rubble that less than forty-eight hours ago had been the only home he had ever known. The destruction of the Shaolin temple, which he and his father shared with the other monks and disciples, had literally shattered Peter's world, and the resulting fire had claimed the lives of the majority of the temple's population. It had also claimed the life of Peter's father - his only parent and closest friend. With the initial shock wearing off, grief was settling in to take its place, along with a growing anger at the man responsible for his loss.  
  
Dao will pay for what's he's done, Peter vowed to himself. If it takes the rest of my life, I will avenge my father.  
  
"Peter?" a small voice prompted.  
  
Wiping away the tears streaming down his face, Peter turned toward the voice.  
  
And was suddenly back in Samantha's office, still holding her hand as she stared at him, her blue eyes wide with concern.  
  
What was that all about? he wondered to himself. Must be the explosion triggering the memories.  
  
"Are you all right?' Samantha asked. "You faded out on me for a minute there."  
  
"It happens all the time," Peter explained, and at Samantha's concerned look added, "It's a Shaolin thing."  
  
The lieutenant rolled her eyes.  
  
############################################################################ #  
  
Following their truce, Samantha and peter began to forge a friendship, and for the time being, the unfinished business between them regarding her secrets was forgotten. It only took a few days for Samantha to get her officers assigned to their new precincts, thus giving her more time to assist Peter with the investigation into the explosion. The clues were few and far between, however, and it was becoming increasingly apparent that the bomber had covered his tracks very well. The lab people had determined that there had been five bombs strategically placed. The bombs had been detonated with simple timer, and the explosive itself was a common one, although not readily available. The detectives had not had any luck tracing either it or the timers. The explosives had been well-hidden, probably over the course of several days. Two had not been in areas open to the public, but someone could have managed to covertly find a way to get into the storage area and the records office. Neither were ever locked. The lack of clues was not lost on Samantha, and during an evening meeting with Simms, Strenlich, and the senior detectives, she posed a theory regarding their lack of success in determining a suspect.  
  
"Maybe the real bomber just wanted to make it look like an inside job to deter suspicion away from him. Maybe, and I really hope this is so, the perpetrator wasn't once of us after all."  
  
"If the bomber was someone outside your precinct, than the suspect list is going to take longer to reduce than the National Debt," Kermit offered from the doorway, leaning against the frame with his dark glasses firmly in place.  
  
"How do you figure that?"  
  
"It's self-explanatory, Lieutenant," Strenlich answered. "If the bomber wasn't one of your people, then anyone who has knowledge of explosives becomes a suspect."  
  
"I'd rather deal with a city full of suspects than accept that one of my people would take out their own precinct," Samantha replied.  
  
"I understand the sentiment, Lieutenant, but you said yourself the day of the explosion that the evidence indicated it was an inside job," Simms reminded her. "Has something happened to change your mind?"  
  
"I find it hard to believe that if it was an inside job, there isn't a shred of evidence to implicate anyone at the 44th," Samantha clarified.  
  
"I find it hard to believe, too," Skalany interjected. "But how else does someone smuggle in enough explosives to destroy a two-story building past a precinct full of cops - and place them in five different locations?"  
  
"With help from someone there," Peter said. "The bomber has to have had inside help to get the explosives into the building unnoticed."  
  
"Now you're suggesting there was some kind of conspiracy to plan the bombing?" Samantha stared at him. "I find it rather difficult to believe that anyone at the 44th could have planned such a blatant attack on our precinct without Captain Burke or one of his command being aware of it. Captain Burke ran a very tight ship, and none of his officers, from first day rookies to the Chief of Detectives and myself, so much as sneezed without him knowing about it."  
  
"Maybe he did know about it, " Jody suggested.  
  
"How convenient of you to accuse a dead man who can't defend himself, Detective," the lieutenant snapped. "Captain Burke is no more responsible for the bombing than Captain Simms."  
  
"You're awfully sure of that, Lieutenant," Jody taunted. "Could it be that you know more about the bombing than you're willing to admit?"  
  
Samantha's eyes flashed blue fire. "If you have something to say, Detective, just say it."  
  
"I'm merely pointing out that no one has eliminated the possibility that you may have been part of the conspiracy," Jody said evenly.  
  
The room fell silent at Jody's accusation, and all eyes turned to Samantha to see her reaction. The lieutenant's expression was one of carefully controlled anger, but before she could respond in her own defense, Peter did it for her.  
  
"That was uncalled for, Jody."  
  
"Actually, Detective Powell has a point," Samantha conceded, earning her astonished glances from the others.  
  
"Would you care to explain that remark, Lieutenant?" Simms prompted.  
  
"Captain, I haven't been officially ruled out as a suspect; no one has. My innocence has just been accepted at face value because of my rank. But as long as we're on the subject, if you have any reason to believe I may have been party responsible for the explosion, I'll withdraw from the investigation immediately and have my resignation on your desk within the hour."  
  
"That won't be necessary, Lieutenant," Simms assured her. "I want all of you to keep in mind Detective Skalany's conspiracy theory and Lieutenant Riese's suggestion of outside suspects. Hopefully we'll get the clues we need to find who we're looking for. On a lighter note, the annual Blue Ribbon Ball is Friday evening, and I expect all of you to be there. It's our chance to show the city's beautiful people that we look as good in black tie as we do in blue."  
  
"Or green," Kermit countered drolly.  
  
"Thank you for your time and attention, ladies and gentlemen. This meeting is adjourned."  
  
The detectives got to their feet and filed out of the conference room, but as Jody passed by Simms, the captain asked her to remain behind. Jody did as instructed, and Simms waited until they were alone before addressing her.  
  
"I'd like an explanation for your comments regarding Lieutenant Riese," the older woman requested. "You should know better than to make public accusations against a superior officer."  
  
"I apologize for my lack of tact, Captain," Jody demurred. "I was just trying to make sure we considered all of our options in terms of suspects."  
  
"Give me a little credit, Detective," Simms admonished. "Do you really think I would have agreed to let Lieutenant Riese take part in the investigation if I felt she were a suspect?"  
  
Knowing the question was rhetorical, Jody did not respond, and Simms let its implications sink in for a moment before continuing.  
  
"In the future, Detective, I expect you to bring any suspicions you have about another officer in this precinct - regardless of rank - to me before blurting them out in a public meeting. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"As crystal, Captain."  
  
"Good. You're dismissed."  
  
Jody sullenly left the conference room, and Simms started out as well, only to find Kermit waiting for her outside. "Sounds to me like there's trouble brewing in River City," he remarked.  
  
"It looks that way," Simms allowed. "I have a feeling this business between Jody and Samantha is far from finished."  
  
"I'm afraid you're right." Kermit shot a glance in Jody's direction. "If Jody makes the mistake of going another round with Samantha, it could cost her her friendship with Peter."  
  
"You sound pretty sure about that."  
  
"I am. Mark my words, Karen; Jody and Samantha's little tête-à-tête in the conference room was merely the first wind of a brewing storm, and our resident Shaolin cop is going to be at the heart of it."  
  
#######################################################################  
  
Unaware they were the topic of discussion inside the precinct, Samantha and Peter were en route to their respective cars, which were on opposite sides of the lot, when a trio of men dressed entirely in black appeared out of nowhere and surrounded Samantha.  
  
"Going somewhere, Lieutenant?" one of them asked casually.  
  
"Not with you," she retorted.  
  
"We have a message from your sister," a second one told her. "She sent us to warn you that your continued association with Peter Caine could prove hazardous to your health."  
  
Samantha responded to the thinly veiled threat with an amused smile. "If you and your buddies think you can take a piece of me, you're welcome to try," she invited.  
  
The men needed no further invitation and immediately swarmed Samantha. Dodging a blow from the first one, the lieutenant retaliated with as pining kick to his jaw, sending him crashing into her BMW and setting off her alarm. The men were too busy assaulting Samantha to heed the noise, but it caused Peter to look in their direction. Recognizing her attackers as Sing Wa, he immediately rushed to her aid. As the two remaining men launched themselves at her, Peter engaged the closest one and put him out of commission with a blow to the head. Glancing over at Samantha, he saw her use her body weight to flip the man holding her arms through the air, then stand up just in time fore the first attacked to land a blow top her jaw, knocking her backward.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you its bad manners to hit women?" Peter asked dryly.  
  
The man shifted his attention to Peter, then rushed the detective, who sidestepped and sent him sprawling with a blow to the back of the head. Furious, the man scrambled to his feet and charged Samantha again, only to have her turn and deliver a spinning kick to his jaw. Realizing at last they were not going to be able to finish their task, the men regrouped and vanished back into the shadows. After making certain they were really gone, Peter crossed over to where Samantha stood, and gently cupped her chin in his hand as she turned off her car alarm.  
  
"You'll probably have a bruise there in the morning," he cautioned, and flashed her a light smile. "It will contrast nicely with your baby blues."  
  
"Thanks a lot," Samantha responded, ignoring the shiver along her spine even so light a touch from him produced.  
  
"I don't suppose you'd care to tell me why three Sing Wa assassins assaulted you?"  
  
"Obviously they can't read," she quipped, gesturing at her personalized license plates which read 'DNT TCH'.  
  
"Very funny. You're quite a fighter. Have you had formal training?"  
  
"Yes," Samantha answered simply.  
  
"Anyone I know?" Peter pressed.  
  
"I doubt it. It was a long time ago."  
  
Peter could count on one hand the number of people he had met in his life who fought with the same level of skill that Samantha just had, but knowing she would not elaborate, Peter reluctantly changed the subject. "Do you dance as well as you fight?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm taking you to the Blue Ribbon Ball Friday night," Peter declared. "Do you dance as well as you fight?"  
  
"Better," the beautiful blonde responded, obviously amused by his assumption that she would agree to go with him.  
  
"Good. I'll pick you up at seven o'clock."  
  
Bidding her good night, Peter headed for his Stealth.  
  
#######################################################################  
  
Friday morning, Peter arose early and headed to the precinct to talk with Kermit before Samantha arrived at work. Walking into the squad room, Peter spotted his friend in his office, and crossed over to stand in the doorway.  
  
"Morning, Kermit. Do you have a minute?"  
  
"Sure. Come on in."  
  
Peter stepped inside Kermit's office, then swung the door shut before addressing him. "Sam was attacked by a group of Sing Wa assassins last night," he announced. "As usual she wouldn't give me any straight answers when I asked her about it, so I thought I would try and get them out of you."  
  
"I don't think Samantha would appreciate you checking up on her," Kermit admonished.  
  
"Spare me the lecture, Kermit. I've spent three weeks tiptoeing around Sam's secrets, and I'm tired of it. After everything you and I have been through together, I would hope I've at least earned the right to some honesty from you."  
  
"It's not me we're talking about, Peter. I made the lady a promise not to discuss her with you."  
  
"Fine, then tell me what you know about her grandfather. Sam told me his name was Ashton Riese, and that he was a Senator from Virginia."  
  
"He was also one of the richest men in the country," Kermit revealed. "Ashton died of brain cancer in 1995, leaving an estate valued at just over eight billion dollars to Samantha. Her mother was Ashton and his wife Elizabeth's only child, Alexandra, who disappeared when Samantha was a child, so her grandparents raised her in Arlington. Elizabeth died shortly before Ashton did, due to complications from Alzheimer's Disease, and her father is dead as well."  
  
"If she's from Virginia that explains her accent," Peter muttered to himself. "What do you know about her sister? She was talking to her on the phone yesterday."  
  
"Only that despite being fraternal twins they have been bitter adversaries for several years," Kermit replied. "I've said all I'm going to say on the subject of Samantha, Peter. Any other information you're going to have to get from the lady herself."  
  
"I intend to," Peter declared. "Thanks for your time, Kermit."  
  
The older man watched him go before speaking aloud to the empty room. "Samantha, my sweet, you are in trouble with a capital 'T'."  
  
#######################################################################  
  
That evening, Peter arrived at Samantha's house nearly twenty minutes early. Reaching the front door, he rang the bell, then knocked twice for emphasis. A brief silence was broken by Samantha's muffled "I'm coming", followed a moment later by, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Peter."  
  
He heard the deadbolt slide out of place and a moment later the door swung open to reveal a dripping Samantha clad only in a large bath towel. The sight of her in next to nothing caused Peter's temperature to rise considerably, and he promptly forgot how to talk as he stared at her. Noticing his discomfort, the lieutenant flashed him an amused smile. "Why don't you take a picture, Peter?" she suggested dryly. "It will last longer."  
  
"Sorry. I just wasn't expecting you to answer the door in a towel."  
  
"Do you want to come inside, or shall we just stand here until I catch pneumonia?"  
  
Peter flushed, and stepped past Samantha as she shut the door behind him. Deciding it would be better for both of them if she were dressed in something else - or anything at all, for that matter - she excused herself to change. Peter wandered into the living room, and was taking a look around when Samantha rejoined him, now wearing a robe.  
  
"You look very handsome, Peter. You're also very early."  
  
"I know. I'm not overly fond of these shindigs, so I thought if we got there early, we could leave early."  
  
"A man after my own heart," Samantha quipped, then grew serious. "Actually, I'm wondering whether I should even go at all."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It doesn't feel right to be going to this ball when I've just spent the past three weeks burying half my officers. What do I have to celebrate?"  
  
Peter gave her an affectionate smile, touched by her compassion. Obviously her beauty isn't just skin deep, he thought. To Samantha he said, "What better way to honor your friends' memories than to take part in a party designed as a tribute to police officers? If the situation were reversed, I'm sure you'd want them to go."  
  
The lieutenant considered what he had said for a moment before responding. "When you put it that way, I can't think of any reason not to go. Give me ten minutes to change and we're out of here."  
  
"Do you mind if I look around while I'm waiting?" Peter asked.  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
As Samantha dressed, the detective wandered around her home, noting that her furnishings were tasteful, yet not as expensive as he had expected after learning of her inheritance. Finishing his self-conducted tour, Peter made his way back to the living room just as Samantha emerged from the bedroom, and he stopped in his tracks as his heart skipped a beat at the sight of her.  
  
She is extraordinary.  
  
Her dress was strapless black velvet, and was fitted at the waist before falling to just above her ankles. She wore little make-up, and her only jewelry consisted of a pair of diamond earring and a matching cross dangling from a slim gold chain around her neck. Peter allowed himself a moment to absorb her appearance before gracing her with an admiring smile.  
  
"Princess, you are without a doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he declared softly.  
  
Samantha turned crimson at the compliment, the tone of his voice and use of the endearment sending a trickle of awareness down her spine. "Thank you," she responded. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Actually, there is one more thing we need to take care of before we leave," Peter replied casually, and closed the distance between them.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"This."  
  
Without giving her a chance to react, Peter gently pulled her into his arms and lowered his head to kiss her. Although feather light, the contact nonetheless caused the ever present spark of attraction between them to flare to life, and it took all of Peter's willpower not to deepen the kiss. A moment later he reluctantly released her and feigned an innocent smile.  
  
"Now we can go."  
  
The dark haired man started for the door as a stunned Samantha tried to decipher his motive for the kiss. "What was that all about?"  
  
"I didn't want you to spend the evening wondering if I was going to kiss you later, so I decided to get it out of the way so we can enjoy the party."  
  
"Is that another 'Shaolin thing'?"  
  
Peter chuckled. "No; it's purely a Peter thing."  
  
Shaking her head, Samantha grabbed her purse and walked with Peter out the door.  
  
#######################################################################  
  
Two hours later, Samantha stood in front of the Sutton Place Hotel, taking a break from the party to get a breath of fresh air. The ball was in full swing outside, and she and Peter had spent the evening conversing with friends and politicians in between dances. Yet as the evening wore on, Samantha's thoughts continued to return to the brief kiss she and Peter had shared before leaving her house. Despite the casual attitude about it she had affected for his benefit, her growing feelings for him were weighing heavily on her heart, calling to mind the last time she had seen Peter prior to the destruction of her precinct.  
  
BRANIFF, CALIFORN IA: 1978  
  
"Peter?"  
  
Wiping away the tears streaming down his face, Peter turned toward the voice and found Samantha Riese standing a few feet away. Three years his junior, the scraggy little blonde was a bonafide tomboy, and could out fight almost all of the other children in town. But underneath her tough exterior, she had a heart of gold, and was his closest friend outside the temple.  
  
"What are you doing here, Sam?"  
  
"I told you not to call me that," Samantha responded testily. "That's a boy's name."  
  
"Anyone who looks and acts more like a boy deserves to be called by a boy's name," Peter retorted.  
  
She shot him an irritated glance, but let the argument drop and instead answered his original question. "I overheard the policemen in town talking, and they said one of the priests who survived the explosion was going to take you away to live with him."  
  
Peter nodded. "Yeah. Ping Hai says we need to make a fresh start somewhere else. We don't belong here anymore." We never did, he added silently.  
  
"Where will you go?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Hopefully as far away from here as possible." There was bitterness in his tone.  
  
"I don't blame you for wanting to leave. You've never really been happy here."  
  
Peter managed to give her a small smile. "It wasn't all bad, Sam," he amended. "After all, I became friends with you, didn't I?"  
  
Her return smile lit up her small face like a ray of sunshine. "I'm glad you think so. You and your dad were my favorite people in this town."  
  
The mention of his dead parent caused a flash of pain to cross Peter's face, and Samantha immediately regretted bringing him up. "I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have said anything about your dad."  
  
"It's okay. I need to get used to talking about him. What about you? Are you and your family staying here?"  
  
The temple's destruction had put the small town into a tail spin and a number of people whose houses had been near the temple had found themselves without homes. Samantha, her mother and sister were among them. Peter had never seen Alexandra Riese, and had met Xia only once. But that single encounter had made it abundantly clear that she did not possess the same gentle spirit as her sister.  
  
"Mama hasn't made a decision yet," Samantha answered. "I don't think she wants to leave unless my dad makes us go."  
  
.That was the first time she had ever mentioned her other parent, but before Peter could question her further, the children's conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Ping Hai. Flashing them a warm smile, he acknowledged Samantha's presence with a brief greeting. "Hello, Samantha."  
  
"Hello, Ping Hai. I'm glad you're okay."  
  
"Thank you." He shifted his attention to Peter. "It is time, young Peter."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute, Ping Hai."  
  
The priest nodded in silent acknowledgement and wandered back to the road as Peter turned to Samantha. "I have to go."  
  
"So I guess this is good-bye."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Take care of yourself, Peter. I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you, too, Sam."  
  
"Promise you won't forget me?"  
  
"Cross my heart."  
  
Samantha responded with another illuminating smile, but her sky blue eyes glistened with unshed tears. She leaned over to give Peter a quick kiss, then bolted into the woods.  
  
The memory of that fateful day was still fresh in her mind as her thoughts returned to the present.  
  
By renewing my friendship with Peter I may have gotten in over my head, she mused. I can't keep pretending my feelings for him don't exist, but whatever he may feel for me will be destroyed as soon as he discovers who I am.  
  
Peter hadn't known her real identity back then - no one had. After a chance meeting in Virginia, Samantha's mother had followed Tan to California, but their relationship was a closely guarded secret. They had never married, leaving only Tan's blood in their veins and his name on their birth certificates to prove he had fathered daughters. The lieutenant had known about Peter and his father for some time - it was impossible not to. Everyone in the department knew the story of Peter Caine, homicide detective turned Shaolin priest, now a unique blend of the two. She had left Washington to find him, a small part of her needing to reunite with the boy she had adored so long ago. After her sister had told her of their father's death and Caine's part in it, Samantha had wanted to keep an eye on things, specifically Xia. But she had not had any contact with her twin since moving to the city, and she'd carefully stayed out of Peter's way as well, ever aware of their fathers' history. Part of her had wondered if she should tell Peter about Xia's threats, but eventually she had decided against it. She would deal with Xia herself - she owed Caine and Peter that much. Letting out a sigh, Samantha turned to go back inside, only to discover Peter standing a few feet behind her, a thoughtful expression on his handsome face as he watched her. Closing the distance between them, she graced him with a faint smile. "Spying on me, Handsome?"  
  
"Actually I was," Peter admitted. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"It was getting a little stuffy in there, so I came outside for a few minutes to get some fresh air."  
  
"At least I didn't scare you off with my dancing," Peter quipped. "You handled yourself pretty well in there. I take it you've had some experience with these kinds of parties."  
  
"I've been to a few of them in my time," Samantha allowed. "While I was living in Virginia, my grandfather used to have black tie affairs at least once a month, and everyone who was anyone in Washington was there. He always made certain I attended them because he hoped it would inspire me to pursue a political career. My heart wasn't in it, though, so I became a police officer. I did compromise by joining the force in D.C., and my grandfather's allies became mine for as long as I worked in Washington."  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"After my grandparents died, I had no reason to stay. I heard through the grapevine that there was an opening at the 44th precinct in this city, so I came here."  
  
"This city is a long way from D.C., Princess. There must have been a specific reason you chose it."  
  
I came here because I was hoping to find you. The thought flashed through Samantha's mind but remained unspoken. Instead she merely replied, "I had my reasons."  
  
"Washington's loss is our gain," Peter responded.  
  
"What about you?" she prompted. "How did the son of a Shaolin priest wind up as a police officer?"  
  
"It's a long story," Peter evaded.  
  
"I've got time. You can tell me all about it over coffee at Delancey's, my treat."  
  
"Do you think it's such a good idea for us to ditch the party without telling anyone?"  
  
"Rank has its privileges, Handsome."  
  
"I'll remember that."  
  
Peter extended his arm, and Samantha linked hers through it as they headed for his car.  
  
#######################################################################  
  
The park was deserted, and only the breeze rustling the leaves and chirping crickets broke the silence. Samantha and Peter had left Delancey's and were now strolling hand in hand through the park. Over two coffees and a shared piece of apple pie, Peter had given Samantha a brief summary of his life story and managed to entice her to reveal more of hers. Their conversation had also included general small talk - ranging from rookie horror stories to sports to politics - as well as a few good natured arguments on the same subjects. The warm candor between them made it clear to Peter that he was at last earning Samantha's trust, yet she still had not told him the one thing he wanted to know: where they had met before. Unbeknownst to Peter, Samantha's train of thought was traveling the same track as his. Their evening together had made it all too clear just how deep she was getting in emotionally and she dreaded the consequences of having withheld the truth from him about their past. Before either of them could bring up the subject, however, there was a loud crack of thunder accompanied by a flash of lightning, and a moment later it began to pour.  
  
"Great," Peter muttered. "Come one; we'd better make a run for it."  
  
"To where?" Samantha asked. "The nearest cover is at least a couple of hundred yards away, and even if it weren't raining, I'm not running anywhere in three inch heels."  
  
Peter shot her a surprised glance. "You'd rather stay here and get drenched?"  
  
"It's only water, Peter; I don't melt."  
  
He smiled. "Maybe I should remedy that."  
  
Taking a step closer to her, Peter gently cupped Samantha's face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Although the memory of their earlier kiss had lingered in Peter's brain for most of the night, it paled in comparison to the real thing, as did Samantha's unexpected reaction. This kiss seemed to have shattered whatever vestiges of control she had been exercising during their first one, and she pressed her body to his as he automatically deepened the kiss. The feel of his erection against her elicited a muffled groan from Samantha, and Peter shifted his hands to her lower back and pulled her even closer as he fought the urge to make love to her right there. After several minutes, however, the increased downpour and a belated remembrance of their location penetrated his passion fogged brain, and he forced himself to pull away from her.  
  
"As much as I'm enjoying this, Princess," he declared breathlessly, "we'll drown if we stay out here much longer. I batter get you home and into some dry clothes or you really will catch pneumonia."  
  
Still reeling from the intensity of their kiss, the beautiful blonde merely nodded in silent consent, and they headed out of the park.  
  
#######################################################################  
  
Walking through her front door, Samantha automatically reached for the light switch by the door, but after a few clicks it became apparent the power was out. "Great," she muttered. "The storm must have knocked out the electricity."  
  
Reaching for the button next to the light switch, Samantha gave it a hard push, and the room was immediately flooded with light. Peter shot her a questioning look, and she responded with an embarrassed smile.  
  
"I've been afraid of the dark all my life, so I had a back-up generator installed in case of an emergency."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"There's a guest bedroom at the end of the hall with an adjoining bathroom; you can hang your clothes in the shower to dry and grab a blanket out of the bedroom to wrap up in to keep warm. There's coffee and tea in the kitchen, so help yourself while I change."  
  
"I don't suppose you have any hot chocolate?"  
  
"Third shelf in the center cabinet to the left of the sink," she told him. "Make enough for two."  
  
Samantha headed through the living room to her bedroom and disappeared inside as Peter made his way to the guest bedroom. Removing everything except his pants, Peter hung up his clothes, then grabbed a blanket off the bed before walking back into the kitchen. As he busied himself making the hot chocolate, he smiled to himself in remembrance of Samantha's confession that she was afraid of the dark.  
  
It would seem the lady is human after all, he mused.  
  
A few minutes later Samantha emerged from her bedroom and made her way into the kitchen, where Peter sat at the counter sipping his cocoa. Hearing her approach, he glanced over his shoulder and flashed her a warm smile as he handed her a mug. She managed to return the smile, but Peter could tell from her body language that their embrace in the park had rattled her. Setting down his mug, he wordlessly extended his hand, and she took it in hers, but made no effort to get closer to him.  
  
"I won't bite, Princess," he said softly.  
  
Her smile widened ever so slightly, but she remained rooted in place, so Peter gently pulled her to him, then used his free hand to tilt her chin and force her to meet his gaze. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's bothering you, Sam. Please, talk to me."  
  
"I don't know where to start," she whispered, shifting her gaze to her mug.  
  
"The beginning always works for me," Peter suggested.  
  
Samantha released a delicate sigh. "When I became a police officer, I made a decision never to become personally involved with anyone I worked with. I didn't want to take the risk that my personal feelings would affect my judgment, or interfere with my professional responsibilities. Yet from the moment I met you, all of the standards I've set for myself regarding mixing business with pleasure have gone flying out the window."  
  
"Is that such a bad thing?"  
  
"No, but it's not fair to you for me to be making up the rules as we go along."  
  
"Then tell me what these secrets are that you're so scared to share with me," Peter requested.  
  
Samantha forced herself to make eye contact with him, and an image of him at twelve standing amidst the ruins of the temple flashed unbidden through her mind. I can't allow you to be hurt again by what my father did, she declared silently. I won't be the source of more pain for you.  
  
As she struggled with her thoughts, Peter watched the play of emotions across her elegant features, silently wondering who - or what - had hurt her so deeply, and it brought home just how little he knew about her. I'm falling in love with a stranger, he realized.  
  
After a lengthy silence, the beautiful blonde made her decision and addressed Peter. "I've told you all I can. I never should have let things get this far. I'm sorry."  
  
Placing her mug on the counter, she turned to go, but he slid off his chair and placed himself directly in her path. "It's not that simple, Princess. You can't expect me to forget how I feel about you because you can't deal with it."  
  
"This isn't about me, Peter."  
  
"You're right; it's about us. Can you honestly tell me that you don't feel the same thing I do every time we touch?"  
  
Her eyes glistening with unshed tears, Samantha answered with a simple, "No."  
  
"Sam."  
  
His intent obvious, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away with a forceful shove. "I can't do this, Peter. Please.just let it go."  
  
Without waiting for a response, Samantha retreated into her bedroom. Peter stared at the closed door for several minutes, then reluctantly returned to the guest bedroom to retrieve his clothes. After getting dressed and replacing the blanket on the bed, he made his way back through the living room and came to a stop in front of Samantha's bedroom door.  
  
"You can run, but you can't hide, Princess," he cautioned. "Sooner or later we're going to finish what we started tonight."  
  
There was no response from within the room, and Peter released a heavy sigh as he left the house.  
  
#######################################################################  
  
After a sleepless night, Samantha was just finishing breakfast when the doorbell rang. Wondering who it could be at such an early hour, she crossed over to the door. Just as she was about to ask who was there, a sudden chill traveled down her spine and raised the hairs on the back of her neck. There was only one person who could produce that reaction form her, and she swung the door open to shoot her sister an icy glare.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Xia affected an innocent smile. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by to say hello. May I come in?"  
  
Not wanting to give her the satisfaction of a denial, Samantha stepped aside to allow her entry before shutting the door behind her as Xia wandered into the living room.  
  
"You've got five minutes," the lieutenant declared. "What do you want?"  
  
"For starters, why don't you tell me what Peter Caine was doing here last night?"  
  
"I see your spies are keeping you as well-informed as ever," Samantha remarked. "We've had this discussion, Xia. My life is none of your business, and you are to stay away from Peter and Caine."  
  
"Or what?" Xia challenged. "You'll arrest me?"  
  
"I wouldn't want to contaminate the cell. No, I have better ways to deal with you than tossing you in jail. Unfortunately, I don't have time at the moment to show you one."  
  
"Too bust trying to find out who made your precinct go boom?" Xia taunted. "Maybe if you ask nicely I'll give you a hint."  
  
"What do you know about it?" Samantha asked carefully.  
  
More than you do, obviously. Tell me something, little sister, did the destruction of your precinct seem at all reminiscent of Dad's destruction of Caine's temple?"  
  
Samantha went rigid as the implication behind her sister's question sank in, and she forced herself to remain calm. "Are you telling me that the explosion was your doing?"  
  
"I'm saying that you aren't as immune to my reach as you'd like to think," Xia answered. "I've had the same training you have, Samantha, only I haven't muddled mine with outside influences."  
  
"I do believe that's the first time I've heard Christianity referred to as an 'outside influence'," Samantha replied dryly, watching patiently as Xia made her way around the room.  
  
Xia flashed her a cold smile. "Mock me to your heart's content, but it won't change the facts. Caine murdered our father, and he and his precious son are going to pay the price. As for the destruction of your precinct, consider it a warning not to underestimate me. I've spent too many years watching over my shoulder to make sure you weren't there, a d I've had to deal with your 'holier than thou' attitude too many times. You needed a wake-up call to remind you that I am a force to be reckoned with. What better way to get your attention than to hit you where it counts?"  
  
"So you found a way to turn one of my officers into your flunky and arranged the destruction of our precinct?"  
  
"You have no one to blame but yourself, Samantha. I told you my intentions toward the Caines as soon as I learned of dad's death, and I also gave you fair warning about betting in my way, yet you came to this city anyway. It was your choice not to heed my warnings."  
  
"Tan has been dead for over six years, Xia, and I've been in this city for close to four. If you were so anxious to 'get my attention', why didn't you strike sooner?"  
  
"I had to allow you time to develop relationships with your fellow officers before I took them away from you," Xia explained. "Without the emotional repercussions of losing valued friends, there would have been no point to my actions. Besides, I'm ready to move against the Caines now. I wanted you out of the way. A pity you weren't killed, but this is almost as good."  
  
"You are a heartless bitch," Samantha muttered thickly.  
  
"Such language, little sister," Xia chided. "Somehow I don't think your God would approve of you talking that way."  
  
The lieutenant crossed over to stand in front of her sister, stopping less than a foot in front of her. "You've got exactly ten seconds to get out of my house before I send you on a trip to meet Him in person," she warned icily.  
  
Samantha's expression made it clear she was deadly serious, and Xia wisely left. Once she was gone, Samantha took a moment to regain control of her temple before making her to the phone in the kitchen and picking it up to dial Kermit's private line.  
  
"Griffin," he answered curtly after the second ring.  
  
"Kermit, its Samantha. I'm on my way to the precinct, and I need to talk with you and Captain Simms privately when I get there."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
#######################################################################  
  
Peter was in the midst of dressing for work when a knock at the door announced the arrival of an unexpected visitor. As he approached the door, he suddenly sensed a familiar presence, and broke into a grin as he opened the door.  
  
"Hi, Pop. Did you take a wrong turn on your way to the Eiffel Tower?"  
  
"It is good to see you, too, my son."  
  
Father and son exchanged a hug, then Peter gestured for Caine to enter the apartment and trailed him into the living room. The priest had spent the last several weeks in France with his father, Matthew, and the two were planning on possibly building a temple near the slam town where the elder Caine lived.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to be home for another week," Peter said as he pulled on his shoes. "Mom's Christmas party is still ten days away."  
  
"I was anxious to come home," Caine replied. "How are your sisters?"  
  
"Carolyn's out of town with Todd for the weekend and Kelly's a typically blissful newlywed."  
  
"Perhaps one day you will try that for yourself," Caine responded pointedly.  
  
Peter smiled. "As a matter of fact, I have met someone I care for. She's been at the 101st for almost a month."  
  
"Tell me about her."  
  
"Her name is Samantha Riese. She's a Christian police lieutenant who's been formally trained in kung fu and is a remarkably skilled fighter. She's also intelligent, funny, incredibly beautiful and has the bluest eyes I've ever seen."  
  
Her name and the description of her unique eyes immediately triggered Caine's memory of the scraggly young girl who had shadowed Peter during their years in Braniff, and he was somehow not surprised that she had returned to his son's life. Yet it was obvious that Samantha had not told Peter about their shared past, and the priest decided to keep the secret as well until he was able to learn why.  
  
"I sense that there is a 'but' coming," Caine said.  
  
"But," Peter echoed, "she's also full of secrets. From the moment we met I could sense a connection between us, and Sam's admitted we have some kind of history, yet she refuses to tell me what it is."  
  
"She does not have to," Caine responded. "The more time you spend together, the more of her past will be revealed to you, and eventually you will discover the secret of the bond between you."  
  
"That's a nice theory, Pop, but I've known her for a month and I'm no closer to uncovering her secrets now than I was the day we met."  
  
"Trust is a precious gift, Peter, one that must be given freely. Allow Samantha time to give it to you of her own accord."  
  
Peter let out a small sigh. "I'll try."  
  
"Do or do not," Caine countered. "There is no try."  
  
"Thank you, Master Yoda," the younger man responded dryly, then suddenly realized his father had used Samantha's given name with a strong degree of familiarity. "You know who Sam is, don't you?"  
  
"I have an idea," Caine conceded, "but I cannot be certain until I meet her."  
  
"I'm headed over to the precinct. Why don't you tag along and say hello to everyone? I'm sure Sam will be there, and you can see for yourself if she is who you think she is."  
  
"Why do you not simply introduce us?"  
  
"That might be difficult to arrange. Sam and I aren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment."  
  
Caine shot his son a knowing look. "What have you done?"  
  
"It's not my fault, Pop."  
  
"I am sure it is not," the priest allowed. "Very well; let us go to your precinct. It will be good to see your friends."  
  
Caine started back toward the door and Peter grabbed his jacket before following him out.  
  
#######################################################################  
  
Inside the captain's office, Simms and Kermit listened in interested silence as Samantha relayed the conversation she'd had with Xia a short time ago. Once she was finished, the captain exchanged a concerned glance with Kermit before responding. "Assuming for the moment that what your sister told you is true, what are the chances we could prove it?" she asked.  
  
"Slim and none," Samantha answered. "Even if I could find a way to put her confession on record, there's no way she'll admit to anything in court. The only reason she told me was to gloat and ensure I knew who I was dealing with."  
  
"I knew you and your sister weren't on the best of terms, Kid, but I had no idea she'd go this far to hurt you," Kermit remarked.  
  
"She's her father's daughter," came the response.  
  
"Admissible or not, her confession still creates a conflict of interest for you, Lieutenant," Simms pointed out. "Under the circumstances, I have no choice but to remove you from the investigation."  
  
The lieutenant sighed. "Kermit, would you please give us a moment alone?" she requested.  
  
"Sure. I'll go play with my mouse."  
  
The ex-mercenary exited the captain's office, and Samantha waited until he had closed the door behind him before addressing Simms. "Captain, you're my commanding officer and I will abide by whatever decision you make regarding the investigation. But I respectfully request not to be taken off this case."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Under normal circumstances, I would be the first person to agree with your decision to remove me from this investigation because my sister has become the main suspect. But these aren't 'normal circumstances'. I came here four years ago because I wanted to do whatever I could to rectify the damage Tan had done to this city, only now it seems Xia is going to pick up where our father left off. I have no intention of letting that happen, but the only way I can stop her is to prove she's responsible for the destruction of the 44th precinct. I owe it to the families of the victims to see this investigation through to the end."  
  
Samantha finished her plea and fell silent, waiting for the captain's response. Simms held the younger woman's gaze for a long moment, searching her face for any sign of doubt, any flicker of indecision. But the only thing she could see in Samantha's eyes was her determination to stop her sister at any cost.  
  
"Very well, Lieutenant," Simms said at last. "The investigation is still yours. For the time being, I want you to concentrate on finding out who was your sister's accomplice. I don't want you to risk setting off Xia by poking around into her business."  
  
"Understood, Captain."  
  
As Samantha finished with Simms, Peter strolled into the squad room with Caine in tow. The first person to spot them was Strenlich, who quickly walked over to greet them. "Well, look what the wind blew in," he said. "Long time no see, Caine. Welcome back to the asylum."  
  
Caine bowed in silent acknowledgement as the others gathered around to talk with him. The last to join the group was Kermit, who came out from his office. "It's about time you came back," he admonished. "I was getting tired of keeping an eye on your son all by myself."  
  
"I'm surprised you can see anything from behind those shades," Peter retorted.  
  
"How are things between you and the captain?" Caine asked of Kermit.  
  
Kermit did not respond aloud, but the widening of his smile answered Caine's question more effectively than words.  
  
"I am glad that you are happy," Caine said.  
  
"So, has Peter told you about the little bit of Southern spice we've added to the precinct?" Kermit queried.  
  
Caine frowned. "'Little bit of Southern spice'?" he echoed in confusion.  
  
"He's referring to Sam, Pop."  
  
"Ah."  
  
As if to speak of the devil, Sims' door opened and Samantha stepped into the squad room, then caught sight of Caine and stopped in her tracks. The priest walked over to stand in front of her, gently placing his palm against her cheek as he gave her a warm smile. "I see the delicate bud has blossomed into a beautiful flower," he replied. "It is good to see you again, Samantha."  
  
Her return smile was equally warm. "Why am I not surprised that you remember me?" she asked rhetorically.  
  
Caine shrugged. "The light of your smile was the sun to the sky of your eyes even as a child," he demurred.  
  
Her smile faded somewhat at the reference to her childhood. "I'm sorry about what happened between you and Tan," Samantha replied, purposely keeping her voice low so as not to be overheard. "If I had known what he intended to do, I would have tried to stop him, or at least warn you."  
  
"There was nothing you could have done. His path was set from the moment he destroyed the temple."  
  
"As were all of ours."  
  
"Peter tells me you are a police lieutenant. I am pleased to see that you chose not to follow your father's path."  
  
"Actually, I did in one respect," Samantha revealed. "I've undergone formal kung fu training."  
  
Caine nodded. "Peter tells me you are a skilled fighter."  
  
"What else has he told you?"  
  
"He has told me of his feelings for you, which are being overshadowed by your secrets," Caine told her. "Trust him with the truth, Samantha. It will remove the shadow you carry on your soul and allow him to love you."  
  
"Or give him a reason to hate me."  
  
"That will not happen," Caine assured her. "The bond you share with my son cannot be broken, even by the legacy of evil caused by the actions of those who share your blood."  
  
"Well, I hope you're right because we're working on an investigation together, and as of this morning Xia is the prime suspect."  
  
"What has she done?"  
  
"She blew up my precinct and killed half the officers in the process," Samantha told him. "Once again, innocent people are dead because they were unfortunate enough to be associated with someone named Tan."  
  
"Do not blame yourself for Xia's actions. She chose to follow your father's path and embrace the evil that consumed his soul. It is not your responsibility to atone for what they have done."  
  
Any response from Samantha was prevented by Peter, who had grown increasingly curious about their conversation and walked over to join them. "Is this a private party or can anybody join?"  
  
"We have a suspect in the destruction of the 44th," Samantha revealed.  
  
"One of your officers?"  
  
"No. Xia Tan."  
  
"Xia Tan?" Peter repeated. "How did she get thrown into the mix?"  
  
"She's my sister."  
  
It took a moment for the lovely lieutenant's answer to register, and when it did, Peter's eyes widened in surprise. "You're Tan's daughter?" he prompted incredulously.  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
Peter ran a hand through his hair. "Is this what you've been so afraid to tell me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't believe this."  
  
"Xia claims she blew up the precinct to get me to stay out of her way. She still plans to extract her revenge against you and your father for Tan's death."  
  
"I can handle Xia," the detective declared confidently. "I'm more interested in why you kept your identity a secret. Why didn't you tell me who you were the day of the explosion?"  
  
"That was hardly the time or place for a revelation of that nature, Peter, and in any event I wasn't willing to risk your reaction when you learned I was the daughter of the man who destroyed your temple and twice tried to kill your father."  
  
Simms came out of her office just then to join them, and gave Caine a welcoming smile as Kermit walked over to stand beside her. "Hello, Caine," she greeted. "It's good to see you again."  
  
"Captain," Caine returned simply.  
  
Simms glanced at Peter. "I trust Samantha has filled you in on the latest development?"  
  
Peter nodded. "Apparently Xia Tan has crawled out from under her rock and is on the attack again."  
  
"The question is, who's her next target?" Simms pondered aloud. "You or Samantha?"  
  
"There's not much more she can do to me," Samantha replied.  
  
"Except kill you," Kermit interjected grimly.  
  
"She won't kill me outright," came Samantha's response. "As warped as it is, she does have her own code of honor and the only way she can kill me is in mortal combat."  
  
Peter shot her a sideways glance. "I don't think that would happen. I've seen both you and Xia in action, and you can easily hold your own against her."  
  
"Not if I refuse to fight her."  
  
"As unpleasant as it is," Simms interjected, "Samantha does have a point. The destruction of the 44th was more than sufficient to inflict the emotional damage Xia was seeking to do to her, so it's a reasonable assumption that Peter or Caine will be her next target."  
  
"So what do we do about it?" Kermit asked of everyone.  
  
"Unfortunately there's nothing we can do about it, yet," Simms answered. "The only evidence we have against Xia Tan is a questionable confession to her own sister and a six year-old threat against the Caines. Neither of those would be admissible in court."  
  
"With all due respect, Captain, there's no way I'm just going to sit back and wait for Xia to make another move," Samantha declared. "I've spent almost two thirds of my life as a spectator to the havoc she and our father have wreaked on other people's lives, first in Braniff and now here. I won't stand by and do nothing anymore."  
  
Her reference to Braniff caused a memory to flash through Peter's mind - that of a scruffy blonde haired, blue eyed tomboy with a warm smile and a mean right hook who had given Peter his first black eye before becoming one of his best friends. Mentally berating himself for not making the connection sooner, Peter glanced at Samantha in sudden understanding.  
  
"You were in Braniff while Pop and I were at the temple," he recalled. "That's where we've met before."  
  
Samantha flashed him a faint smile. "Yes. You called me Sam back then, too, because you told me I looked more like a boy than a girl."  
  
"Smooth, Pete," Kermit interjected wryly.  
  
The detective ignored him as he held Samantha's gaze. "I didn't know you were Tan's.Dao's daughter."  
  
"No one did. He wanted it that way."  
  
"If you want your sister brought to justice, Lieutenant," Simms interjected, "then get me proof she's responsible for destroying your precinct. Without solid evidence, there isn't a judge in this city who will issue an arrest warrant."  
  
Just then Strenlich walked over to Simms and handed her a note, which she scanned briefly before returning her attention to Samantha. "It would seem the old adage about being careful what you wish for is true," she remarked. "Two fishermen pulled a body out of the lake a short while ago, and the victim has been identified as Detective Michael Lassen."  
  
"Wasn't he one of the officers from the 44th?" Peter asked.  
  
Samantha nodded. "Once upon a time he was also my partner," she said. "Now it appears he was also Xia's accomplice."  
  
"You don't know that, Lieutenant," Simms countered evenly.  
  
"Don't I?" Samantha retorted. "It's hardly a coincidence that one of our suspects turns up dead the same day Xia decides to confess to the explosion. She's covering her tracks."  
  
"You're grasping at straws, Kid," Kermit cautioned.  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Samantha exploded. "If you can't address me with the respect due a senior officer, then don't address me at all!"  
  
"My apologies, Lieutenant," Kermit responded evenly.  
  
Samantha let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, Kermit. I don't mean tot take my frustration out on you."  
  
"Lieutenant, why don't you and Detective Caine head over to the morgue and see if Nicky Elders has determined yet exactly how Lassen died?" Simms suggested. "If he was murdered, maybe there's something on the body that can tell us who's responsible."  
  
"On our way, Captain," Samantha replied.  
  
After retrieving her purse from her office, Samantha exited the squad room with Peter. Once they were gone, Kermit addressed the others. "I think the strain of the last month is finally getting to her," he observed. "Frankly I'm surprised she lasted this long."  
  
"The guilt she carries over her sister's actions is a heavy burden," Caine replied. "It will continue to weigh on her heart until she can find a way to come to terms with what Xia has done."  
  
#######################################################################  
  
After a stop at the morgue to see Nicky Elders, Samantha and Peter were now en route to Lassen's apartment. The autopsy on Lassen showed he had been beaten to death - "Standard operating procedure for Xia", Peter had quipped - and the time of death preceded Xia's visit to Samantha. Aside from their conversation with Nicky at the morgue, Samantha and Peter had not spoken to one another since the lieutenant's paternity had been revealed. Yet the discovery had left Peter with more questions than answers, prompting him to at last break the silence.  
  
"What happened to you after I left Braniff?" he asked.  
  
"Two days after Ping Hai took you away, Tan returned to Braniff to reclaim Xia and me," Samantha told him. "When our mother tried to stop him, he beat her half to death, then kidnapped us and took us to Li Sung's estate in Canada. The sheriff contacted my grandfather to tell him what happened, and not trusting the authorities to get us back safely, Ashton hired a friend of his to do the job. His 'friend' turned out to be a cocky young mercenary with a fondness for the color green who insisted on calling me 'Kid'."  
  
"Kermit."  
  
"Oh, yeah. He infiltrated Li Sung's operation and managed to smuggle me out of the estate. He tried to take Xia also, but she refused to leave. I never saw Tan again, and I didn't see Xia again until she showed up in D.C. after his death fifteen years later. She told me what had gone down between Tan and Caine, and tried to persuade me to join her quest for revenge. When I refused, she vowed to make me pay for my refusal and she returned to this city."  
  
"What happened to your mother?"  
  
"Mama disappeared the day after Kermit brought me home from Canada," Samantha revealed. "According to what my grandfather told me, she was so afraid of my father that she fled the country. She felt I would be better off being raised by my grandparents, so she had Ashton make arrangements to have he and my grandmother appointed my legal guardians. I never saw my mother again."  
  
"I still don't understand why you didn't seek me out when you first came here," Peter replied.  
  
"For what purpose? To serve as a reminder of everything Tan's done to you? I wasn't willing to pour salt into those wounds."  
  
"What Tan did has nothing to do with us."  
  
"Of course it does," Samantha countered. "I'm the daughter of your father's mortal enemy, Peter. Can you look me in the eye and tell me that doesn't bother you?"  
  
"No, but the fact that you kept it a secret bothers me more," Peter responded.  
  
"I never meant to deceive you, Peter. I was simply trying to avoid reopening old wounds for both of us. I love you, and hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do. Yet I seem to have done just that by keeping the truth from you. I'm sorry."  
  
"I know you are," Peter allowed, "but at this point I don't know if that's enough."  
  
He turned the Stealth hard and into the parking lot beside Lassen's apartment building. Inside, they found Jody in the living room.  
  
"Hey, partner, what have you got?" Peter asked,  
  
Jody turned to face him, and was unable to conceal a flash of irritation upon spotting Samantha at his side. They're practically joined at the hip now, she thought bitterly. Wisely she did not voice her opinion aloud, and instead answered Peter's question. "So far we don't have anything."  
  
"Where's T.J.?"  
  
"He's rummaging through Lassen's office."  
  
"I'm going to see if he's uncovered anything," Samantha said. "I'll be right back."  
  
The lieutenant disappeared into the other room, and once she was gone, Jody addressed Peter. "Why is she here?" she asked irritably. "Doesn't she trust us to handle the search ourselves?"  
  
"It has nothing to do with you, Jody. Sam and Lassen were partners, and she feels an obligation to help find out the truth about his death."  
  
"The truth is the man got himself killed after helping to murder his fellow cops," Jody muttered.  
  
"What is your problem?" Peter demanded. "From the moment you met Sam, you've been acting like she's your enemy. Now you're making assumptions about Lassen based on your dislike of her."  
  
"Excuse me if I don't treat her like she's my long lost best friend, but I don't like her. She waltzes around the 101st like she owns the place, and has everyone feeling sorry for her because she lost her precinct. And now we find out her own sister is the one responsible for bombing it!"  
  
"Which she did to keep Sam from interfering with her plan to kill me and Pop!" Peter shot back.  
  
"So she says," Jody retorted. "For all you know Samantha and her sister have been planning this all along."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"She is the daughter of your father's mortal enemy. How do you know this isn't part of a scheme between Samantha and her sister to get to Caine through you?"  
  
"Where is this coming from?" Peter asked in exasperation. I don't understand why you have so much resentment for someone you barely know."  
  
"I don't understand why you're so quick to defend her when you barely know her yourself."  
  
"I know more than you think I do," Peter replied evenly.  
  
Misinterpreting his meaning, Jody shot him a cold smile. "She must be something in bed if she's got you this hooked after only a month."  
  
Samantha had been hovered in the doorway with T.J. listening to the partners' argument, and at that last remark decided to make her presence known. Anger evident in her refined features, she crossed over to stand in front of Jody.  
  
"Not that I need to defend myself to you, but for the record I am not involved in any of Xia's schemes," she declared. "I was there the day my father destroyed Caine's temple, and I saw what it did to Peter. And I was there the day he came back to get me and beat my mother half dead because she refused to let him have me. Do you have any idea what's its like for a nine year-old child to have to face the fact that her father is capable of such things? No, you don't. So if you value your job, Detective, I suggest you keep your opinions about me to yourself. I don't have the time or inclination to deal with your attitude simply because you resent my relationship with Peter."  
  
"Well enjoy it while it lasts, Lieutenant, because in another few weeks or few months he'll realize you're just another pretty face and that high horse you're riding will turn out to be a very small pony!" Jody retorted heatedly.  
  
"You have no idea what you're talking about, Jody," Samantha responded calmly. "Peter and I share a history that goes beyond this case and our fathers. So say what you will, but hell will freeze over before you can even begin to grasp what we have."  
  
"It doesn't take great minds to have great sex," Jody countered.  
  
Samantha took a step toward her, but Peter gently grabbed her arm to hold her back as he turned to T.J. "I think you'd better take Jody back to the precinct, T.J. Sam and I will finish things here."  
  
"Sure."  
  
T.J. ushered Jody out of the apartment, and she cast a final angry glare in Samantha's direction before leaving the apartment. Once they were alone, Peter released his hold on Samantha.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I had no idea Jody was so angry at you."  
  
"She's not angry, Peter; she's jealous," Samantha corrected, then gestured at the papers she held in her hand. "There are Michael's most recent phone bill and bank statement. T.J. found them in his desk. You can look them over while I finish checking his office."  
  
Samantha handed the papers to Peter, then retreated back into Lassen's office. Peter quickly scanned the bank statements and noticed they reflected two recent substantial deposits, one a week before the 44th was destroyed and the second a week after. Shifting his attention to the phone bill, he noticed that Lassen had made half a dozen calls to the same number on the day before the explosion, as well as a final call the morning after. Taking out his cellular phone, Peter dialed the number, and all too familiar feminine voice answered on the second ring.  
  
"Xia Tan."  
  
"Peter smiled to himself as he simply said, "Gotcha."  
  
Immediately disconnection the call, Peter replaced his phone in his pocket just as Samantha re-entered the room. "I didn't find anything else." Samantha's voice trailed off when she noticed Peter's expression, and she gave him a curious glance. "Did I miss something?"  
  
Peter's grin widened. "Sam, that is the understatement of the year."  
  
#######################################################################  
  
Less than thirty minutes Later, Samantha and Peter were sequestered in Simms' office, along with Kermit, and had informed the captain of their discovery at Lassen's apartment.  
  
"Xia answered on the second ring, Captain," Peter said. "It was obviously her private office number."  
  
"Is there any way to trace the funds to her?" Simms asked.  
  
"The funds were probably wired directly into Michael's account," Samantha answered. "Xia's not stupid enough to write out checks that can be traced."  
  
"But she may have been stupid enough to wire funds from an account that can be traced back to her," Kermit interjected. "Lassen's bank will have a record of the originating bank for each wire, and that bank will have a record of which account the money was taken from."  
  
Samantha leaned forward in her seat. "So al we have to do is track the wires back to Xia and we can prove she paid Michael to destroy the precinct."  
  
"Even if we can prove Xia gave him the money, we can't prove why," Simms pointed out. "The evidence against your sister is still circumstantial."  
  
"May I at least bring her in for questioning?" Samantha requested.  
  
"If you can prove the money deposited into Lassen's account did come from Xia, yes. Until then I want both of you to avoid any contact with her."  
  
The others nodded in silent acknowledgment, and the captain glanced at her watch. "Given the hour, I suggest we call it a day."  
  
The detectives filed out of Simms' office, and once in the squad room, Peter gently grasped Samantha's arm and pulled her aside. "I'd like to finish our discussion from this afternoon."  
  
"There's nothing left to say, Peter. I can't change who I am."  
  
"I'm not asking you to."  
  
"Aren't you?" the lieutenant countered. "Can you stand there and honestly tell me that my connection to Tan doesn't bother you? That you don't look at me and see a reminder of everything he's done to you? I won't be responsible for pouring salt in those wounds, Peter. I can't."  
  
Without waiting for a response, Samantha exited the squad room, leaving Peter staring after her in silent frustration. Having witnessed their exchange from the doorway of Simms' office, Kermit walked over to join his friend. "Trouble in paradise?"  
  
"You could say that," Peter allowed.  
  
Bidding the computer genius farewell, the younger man grabbed his coat and left the precinct.  
  
#######################################################################  
  
That evening, Caine joined Peter for dinner, but the latter was usually quiet throughout the meal. Knowing from past experience that his son would not volunteer the reason for his mood, Caine decided to question him about it.  
  
"What is troubling you, my son?"  
  
"It's not a 'what', Pop, it's a 'who'."  
  
"Samantha," Caine surmised, and at Peter's nod asked, "Is it your discovery that she is Tan's daughter?"  
  
"Yes and no," Peter answered. "I admit that finding out who she is through me for a loop, but it doesn't change the way I feel about her. It has, however, sent her into an emotional tailspin regarding her feelings for me. Sam is convinced that all she is to me is a reminder of Tan."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
Peter gave his father a summary of the conversation he had had with Samantha earlier that day, and finished with her parting comment to him at the precinct.  
  
"Perhaps you should consider the possibility that Samantha is correct regarding your reaction to her relationship with Tan," Caine suggested evenly.  
  
"That's ridiculous, Pop."  
  
"No, it is not," the priest countered sternly. "Peter, there is a part of you that still harbors unresolved feelings regarding Tan, and you are using her as a target to vent those feelings. Your anger over her deception is directly related to your hatred of her father. Even as children, it was apparent to those around you that there was a bond between you that could not be touched by outside influences. Do not dismiss that merely because of her father's actions. She is not Tan and she is not Xia, and she is not responsible for hurting you as they have."  
  
"It doesn't bother you at all that she's Tan's daughter?" Peter pressed.  
  
"No. Samantha has done nothing but care for you and try to protect you. Now it is your turn. You must decide once and for all what is more important to you.your hatred for Tan, or your love for Samantha."  
  
#######################################################################  
  
Kermit strolled into the squad room, the lack of the usual cacophony of noise an indicator of the nearly deserted room. It was usually quiet after lunch and today was no exception. He spotted Samantha in her office, concentration etched on her lovely face as she read over the papers on her desk. Deciding to find out for himself what was going on between her and Peter, the ex-mercenary entered her office and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Hi, Kid. Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Would it matter if I did?" Samantha asked dryly.  
  
Kermit ignored the jab and settled into a chair in front of her desk. "I overheard your little tete-a-tete with Peter last night," he revealed. "What gives?"  
  
"Nothing that's any of your business."  
  
"On the contrary, Samantha, anything that concerns my two closest friends concerns me."  
  
The lieutenant graced him with a faint smile. "Why is it that you only address me by name when I'm in a bad mood?"  
  
"Because it always puts a smile back on that beautiful face of yours. So I repeat, what gives with you and Peter?"  
  
Samantha sighed. "I'm in love with him," she admitted.  
  
"And the Pope's Catholic," Kermit quipped. "Try telling me something I don't know, Kid."  
  
"Nothing can come of it, Kermit. There's too much history between our families, and too many painful memories. And now that he knows who I am, he has about as much affection for me as Jody does."  
  
"I heard about your shouting match. I'm sorry I missed the fireworks."  
  
"Thanks a lot."  
  
"Any particular reason you didn't plant your fist in her face?" Kermit asked, well aware of her mercurial temper.  
  
She smiled. "Beating up people who piss me off worked when I was a teenaged tomboy, Kermit; somehow it's not as easy to get away with as a thirty year-old police lieutenant."  
  
Kermit returned her smile before returning to the original subject. "I've known you a long time, Kid, and even when you were nine years old you had the biggest heart I've ever known. Don't let your father's ghost prevent you from sharing it with Peter."  
  
"I'm scared, Kermit. I don't want him to be hurt again."  
  
"Don't you think you're hurting him more by preventing him from loving you? Go to Peter and work this out, Samantha. I guarantee it will be worth the effort."  
  
Samantha considered her friend's advice for a moment before flashing him a warm smile. "Have I ever told you how very glad I am Ashton sent you to find me twenty-one years ago?"  
  
"That makes two of us, Kid."  
  
The two exchanged a hug, then Kermit headed into his own office just as peter came into the squad room. Jody entered simultaneously from the opposite direction, and Peter intercepted her en route to her desk. "We need to talk," he said without preamble.  
  
"I'm sorry about yesterday," Jody apologized. "I was completely out of line."  
  
"It's not just about yesterday. Each time I become involved with someone, you act as if I've betrayed you somehow. That's not fair to me or to you."  
  
"I can't help the way I feel," Jody protested.  
  
"No, but you can find a better way to deal with it than antagonizing Sam. Jody, we've had this discussion before. I care about you very much, and I value our friendship, but there will never be anything more between us."  
  
"How do you know if we don't try?"  
  
"I just know."  
  
The blonde detective stared at the floor a moment before lifting her gaze to his. "Would it make any difference if I told you that I love you?"  
  
Peter did not respond aloud, but the expression on his face told Jody all she needed to know, and she gave him a sad smile. "I guess not," she said softly.  
  
Her eyes welling with tears, Jody beat a hasty retreat out of the squad room. Peter automatically started after her, but stopped when Skalany grabbed his arm. "Let her go, peter. There's nothing you can do."  
  
Knowing she was right, Peter made his way to his desk and started on the piles of paperwork on it. Less than five minutes later, Kermit walked out of his office toward Samantha's, calling to Peter as he passed by. "Pete, come into Samantha's office. You're going to want to hear this."  
  
Curiosity piqued, Peter got to his feet and followed Kermit into Samantha's office.  
  
"I just heard from Lassen's bank regarding those wires," Kermit announced. "Both of them originated from a bank in New York that holds an account for Xia under a subsidiary of her company, Worldwide Computers. According to the bank's VP of Operations, Xia arranged the wires herself the day before each one was sent." Kermit handed Samantha the papers he was holding. "These are copies of Xia's signature on the authorization forms. I had the bank fax them to me."  
  
"Well, it looks like Xia was telling the truth after all," Samantha replied. "In spite of everything, there was a part of me that hoped she wasn't really responsible for destroying the precinct. I didn't want to accept that my own sister could hate me so much."  
  
"Like you said the other day, Kid, she's her father's daughter," Kermit responded. "No one knows better than you what he was capable of."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by T.J., who poked his head in and handed an envelope bearing her name to Samantha. "This just arrived for you, Lieutenant. It was delivered by messenger from the office of Michael Lassen's attorney."  
  
Samantha opened the envelope, and discovered a small envelope with an attached note, which she read aloud. "Lieutenant Riese - Michael entrusted this letter to my care with the stipulation that it be delivered to you should anything happen to him. I am not privy to its contents, but Michael did mention that it was to be his 'atonement' for something he had done a few weeks ago. I trust the letter will explain what he meant."  
  
The note was signed by Lassen's attorney, and Samantha shot the others a questioning glance before opening the letter. Handwritten, it consisted of two pages, and was a compete confession of her former partner's role in the destruction of the 44th precinct. He cited his reasons as enormous gambling debts, but pride and shame had not allowed him to ask Samantha for help. It also outlined in detail Xia's part in it, making it the final proof necessary to arrest her.  
  
"'He will bring to light what is hidden in darkness and will expose the motives of men's hearts'," Samantha paraphrased softly.  
  
"Sam?" Peter prompted.  
  
"Michael's letter is a confession. It states that Xia paid him to destroy the precinct, and along with her signature on the wire authorization forms, should be enough to arrest her."  
  
"You'd better run it by the captain first, Kid," Kermit suggested.  
  
"Run what by the captain?" Simms prompted from behind them  
  
The group turned to face her, and Samantha handed Simms the authorization forms and Lassen's letter as Kermit told her what he had learned from the banks. The captain scanned the papers, then addressed Samantha. "In light of this new evidence, Lieutenant, I suggest you head over to the courthouse and get an arrest warrant to take your sister into custody," she instructed. "Take Skalany and Peter with you as back-up."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Samantha immediately exited the squad room with Skalany and Peter in tow.  
  
#######################################################################  
  
Half an hour later, arrest warrant in hand, the trio pulled up in front of Worldwide Computers and went inside. After obtaining Xia's location from the receptionist, they headed up to her office and approached her secretary.  
  
"Is Xia Tan in her office?' Samantha asked as she flashed her badge, and at the secretary's nod of confirmation, turned to Peter. "Stay here in case she tries to escape."  
  
"Be careful," Peter cautioned.  
  
"I always am."  
  
Skalany and Samantha strode into Xia's office, and found her in the midst of a meeting. Ignoring the curious looks from the other people present, Samantha approached her sister. "Hello, Xia," she greeted casually. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."  
  
"What do you want, Samantha?" Xia demanded.  
  
Samantha gave her sister a mocking smile and flashed her badge ate her. "That's Lieutenant Riese to you," she corrected. "Xia Tan, you are under arrest for the murders of Detective Michael Lassen and the individuals killed in the explosion that destroyed the 44th precinct."  
  
"You're insane!" Xia exclaimed. "I have no idea what you're talking about"  
  
"Tell it to the judge," her twin retorted. "Detective Skalany, would you please handcuff Miss Tan and read her her rights?"  
  
Skalany began to mirandize as she approached her with the handcuffs. Xia waited until Skalany was less than a foot away before suddenly lashing out to strike her across the face. The blow sent her sprawling to the floor. Samantha instantly withdrew her gun and leveled it at her sister, who glared at her and lifted her hand in a claw like gesture, extending it toward her sister. The gun immediately became scalding hot, forcing Samantha to drop it, and Xia bolted for the door. As she passed her sister, the lieutenant grabbed her arm to stop her flight, and Xia used her free hand to strike Samantha in the face. The blow forced her to release her hold on Xia's arm, and the other woman spun on her heel to deliver a solid kick to Samantha's ribcage, knocking her to the floor. Ignoring the flash of pain in her side, Samantha immediately got to her feet and charged Xia, landing a telling blow to her face before another kick to the ribs from Xia sent her down again.  
  
"So much for turning the other cheek," Xia tossed off sarcastically.  
  
At this point, Skalany had recovered from her own scuffle with Xia and retrieved Samantha's gun, then threw it to her after she went down the second time.  
  
"Lieutenant, catch!"  
  
Samantha grabbed the gun out of the air, then rolled around to aim it at Xia just as her sister dashed out the door, and she fired at her retreating form. The shot caused Peter to draw his own gun and start toward the office just as Xia came running out, and he leveled his gun at her.  
  
"Freeze, Xia!"  
  
Xia responded by knocking the gun from Peter's hand, then jumped into the nearest elevator just as Skalany and Samantha charged out of Xia's office. "Where'd she go?" Samantha demanded, clutching her injured ribs.  
  
"Down," Peter answered, gesturing toward the elevators. "We'd better take the stairs."  
  
"Skalany, go with Peter," Samantha ordered. "I'll take the other elevator and meet you in the lobby."  
  
Skalany nodded, and she and Peter quickly headed into the stairwell. They reached the lobby and dashed around to the elevators just as the one carrying Xia reached bottom. Both detectives leveled their guns at the doors, but when they opened, Xia was not there. Exchanging a confused look with Skalany, Peter stepped inside the car and glanced at the emergency hatch in the ceiling, which was still sealed. Shaking his head in frustration, Peter stepped out of the elevator just as Samantha emerged from the adjacent one.  
  
"Where's Xia?" she asked.  
  
"She's gone," Peter told her. "Don't ask me how, but she managed to literally disappear into thin air."  
  
"Wonderful," Samantha muttered sarcastically. "I can't wait to explain this to the captain."  
  
#######################################################################  
  
That evening, Samantha sat on her porch, cocoa in hand as she mentally reviewed the day's events. Following Xia's disappearing act, the captain had put out an APB on her and sent officers to her houseboat to find her. But both Xia and the boat had vanished without a trace, leaving Samantha with a load of frustration and two cracked ribs, the latter a result of her brief fight with her twin. The unfinished business with her sister was not the only thing occupying the lieutenant's thoughts, as she pondered her situation with Peter. With everything that had gone down in the past two days, it had made it clearer that ever to Samantha how much she loved him, and how wrong she had been to keep her secrets from him.  
  
I never should have kept the truth from him, she mused. How can I expect him to love me if he can't trust me?  
  
Lost in thought, she did not hear the approaching footsteps, and a moment later she felt something brush against her ankles. Glancing down, she discovered a white German shepherd puppy chewing in her shoes, and she smiled in amusement. Mindful of her injured ribs, she set her mug aside before bending over to pick up the puppy.  
  
"Hello there, little one. Where did you come from?"  
  
"From me."  
  
Samantha glanced up to discover Peter standing a few feet away, and they exchanged a tentative smile.  
  
"She's not a white flag, but the sentiment's the same," he said. "May I join you?"  
  
"Please do."  
  
Peter walked over and sat down next to her. "I wanted to make sure you were all right. You've been so determined to prove the case against Xia you haven't had much time to deal with everything that's happened."  
  
Samantha sighed. "All things considered, I'm doing okay. My heart aches each time I think of what she and Michael did, and nothing can erase the responsibility I feel for the deaths of my friends. But I know that Xia and I will cross paths again one day, and when we do she'll pay for what she's done, one way or another."  
  
"Now that the investigation is finished, I was hoping we could talk about us."  
  
"I wasn't aware there was still an 'us' to talk about."  
  
"Sam, I love you. Tan being your father doesn't change that."  
  
"How can you say that after everything he did to you?"  
  
"I've told you before; what he did has nothing to do with us. Pop made a comment to me that all I was directing all of my unresolved feelings regarding Tan toward you, and he told me I needed to decide once and for all what was more important to me: my hatred for Tan or my love for you."  
  
"Is it safe to assume from your presence here that the latter emotion was the more important one?"  
  
Peter simply leaned over to give her a gentle kiss. "So, what do you think of your new housemate?"  
  
Samantha glanced down at the puppy. "She's adorable. Does she have a name?"  
  
"Under the circumstances, I think Harmony would be appropriate."  
  
"Harmony.I like it."  
  
"Then Harmony it is," peter declared. "Speaking of which, given the ups and downs we've had over the last month, I was thinking we should give our relationship some kind of permanence."  
  
"What kind of permanence?" Samantha questioned carefully.  
  
"The usual kind," Peter clarified. "Involving the exchange of vows and rings in front of everyone we know."  
  
She shot him an astonished glance. "Are you proposing to me?"  
  
"Would it make it any clearer if I got down on one knee?"  
  
"Peter," Samantha began, "I love you, and nothing would make me happier than becoming your wife. But are you sure about this? There are so many differences between us."  
  
The detective smiled, then took her hand in his as he slid off the porch and got down on one knee. "Once upon a time, there was a lonely little boy who the other kids wouldn't play with because he was 'different'. Yet a scruffy little tomboy with a quick temper and big blue eyes saw past their differences and became his friend, because in her heart she knew they weren't so different after all. Twenty-one years later, the scruffy little tomboy has grown into a remarkably beautiful woman, but she has the same heart. And the lonely little boy has grown into the man who wants to share it with her, always. I love you, Princess. Marry me."  
  
Peter finished his proposal and fell silent, hopeful hazel eyes searching teary blue ones as he waited for the answer. As tears began to stream down her face, Samantha at last found her voice. "I don't know what to say," she whispered shakily.  
  
Peter gave her an affectionate smile as he gently wiped away her tears. "You could start with, 'Yes, Peter, I'll marry you'," he suggested.  
  
Samantha returned his smile. "Yes, Peter, I'll marry you," she responded obediently, and they exchanged a passionate kiss.  
  
#######################################################################  
  
ONE MONTH LATER  
  
Inside St. Bartholomew's Church, the gang from the 101st and Peter's family had gathered for his and Samantha's double wedding. Conspicuously absent was Jody, who had not reacted well when Peter had given her the news. Out of respect to both their religions, Samantha and Peter had agreed to have two marriage ceremonies, one Christian and one Buddhist. Caine, of course, was Peter's best man as well as the officiator of the Buddhist wedding. Kermit was giving away the bride, and Samantha had recruited Simms to act as her Maid of Honor. Samantha had spent the night at the Blaisdell home, where Annie, Kelly and Carolyn had helped her prepare for the weddings. As for Peter, Caine and the Ancient had spent the morning with the detective trying in vain to calm him down, but their attempts to relax Peter only made him more nervous. Eventually he stopped pacing long enough to put on hi tuxedo, then re-entered his living room and presented himself to the priests.  
  
"How do I look guys?" he pressed. "Is my tie straight?"  
  
"You look very handsome, Peter, the Ancient assured him  
  
Peter glanced expectantly at Caine. "Pop?"  
  
Caine hesitated for the briefest of moments before replying, "The Ancient is correct, my son. You look very handsome."  
  
Peter shot him a knowing look. "That's not what you were going to say."  
  
Caine smiled. "I was merely going to tell you how much you look like your mother. She and Captain Blaisdell would have been as proud of you today as I am."  
  
Peter flashed his father a loving smile. "Have I told you lately that I love you, Pop?"  
  
"I love you, too, but do not call me 'Pop'."  
  
#######################################################################  
  
Peter awoke in the bedroom of the hotel's honeymoon suite and spotted his wife of twenty hours standing out on the balcony, gazing out at the ocean. Propping himself on one elbow, he noted with amusement that she had draped herself in his tuxedo shirt. After allowing himself a moment to indulge in the simple pleasure of just watching her, he eased himself out of bed and grabbed his pants off the nearby chair, pulling them before walking outside to join his wife. Coming to a halt behind her, Peter slid his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "There should be a law about a woman looking better in a man's shirt than he does," he groused lightly.  
  
"I assure you that you look just fine in or out of your shirt, Handsome," Samantha responded.  
  
"Our weddings weren't half bad today," Peter remarked casually.  
  
The beautiful blonde in his arms twisted her head to shoot him an admonishing glance. "Both ceremonies were wonderful and you know it. You're just miffed because Kermit wore a green tie with his tux."  
  
"At least he didn't wear his shades," Peter returned wryly. "What are you doing out of bed? Tired of me already?"  
  
"Not hardly," Samantha retorted, and gave him a lengthy kiss to prove her point.  
  
"As much as I enjoyed that, Princess, it doesn't answer my original question. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I was.talking." She looked embarrassed.  
  
"To yourself?" Peter prompted skeptically.  
  
"To God," Samantha corrected. "It's a habit I developed as a child."  
  
"And what, may I ask, were you and God discussing?"  
  
"I was thanking Him," Samantha clarified patiently.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For you."  
  
Peter gently cupped Samantha;s face in his hands as he flashed her a tender smile. "Do you have any idea how much I love you, Mrs. Caine?"  
  
"Hopefully as much as I love you, Mr. Caine," Samantha responded, and Peter lowered his head to kiss her.  
  
The End.or the Beginning? 


End file.
